


The Untouchable

by KeiraRL



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Viggorli - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiraRL/pseuds/KeiraRL
Summary: From Viggo's perspective, it's a story recording their relationship from the end of lotr shooting to about ten years from the present time. Based on facts and deductions. Including a lot of discussion (seriously) on love, life and time. In Chinese. Try translators.
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Rocking Chair

〇一 摇椅

他靠着火炉旁的摇椅上，掩在银灰色睡衣下的身体早就出现衰退的迹象。从皮肤，到肌肉，连同底下的经脉与血管。发白的发丝，有几缕垂在他布满细密皱纹的眼角。那双不比以往清澈的眼睛微微眯起来，仿佛在打盹。火光在他的瞳孔中跳动，与那种海洋般交织着蓝与绿的冷色糅在一起。落地窗外，远远地可看见一片雪山的顶盖，在渺远的天边轻轻颤动，如同被打碎的冰在水面上的漂浮。支撑着雪山的天空表现出暗青的浑浊的质地。雪山脚下，大片的山陵丘地森林草野，被稀疏的雾笼着，显出一种没有神采的冷漠。

在他七十多年的生命中，朋友是不少的。他帮过的人，帮过他的人，喜欢他的人，以及难得的他喜欢的人。但在他的这一时这一刻，在长期的疲倦和时间的敲打中体会到一种并不致命却摧残精力的慢性疾病的折磨中，他觉得朋友也不能够改变什么。他并不打算要求其中的几个来探望，甚至都没有告诉Henry以外的人自己的状况。毕竟丹麦不是人人都会路过的地方，毕竟每个人都有自己的快乐和痛苦要追逐。

他想起了在新西兰，在《指环王》剧组的时候，也就是三十多年前，他远不会想到如今这般景况的当时。那似乎是几个世纪或更久以前的事情了。那些影像已如同清亮的眼睛上蒙了一层阴翳看到的世界，伴随着多年甜蜜的留恋和愈深愈广的隐痛和缺口。这座迟迟走不出去的花园，没有任何办法污染它，也没有任何办法遗忘。以为脱离的时候，又反复在失望的人生时刻被拽回去。

瑞文戴尔，罗斯洛瑞安，埃都拉斯和刚铎，北方游侠的黑色长衣短靴，背上是沉甸甸的安都瑞尔圣剑。

一个甚至连复杂都那么简单的地方。是的，他还会做这样的梦，虽然自己也觉得可笑。

从他已记不起多久之前开始，他断断续续地在梦里见到一片朦胧的远山，近旁是水边的林地，天空是淡紫红色，云像洇出的车辙的痕迹隐约移动。他在林地穿行，老树新枝缓缓喷吐着芳香的气息，用泥土供养的大地悄声细语。有细碎的光点在静谧地飘落，不是花瓣，比花瓣更细小更有光亮。他伸手，但是触不可及。它们像雪花一样融化在指尖。不，不是融化，是碎裂，光的碎裂。那些微小的浮尘一样的粒子消失在他眼前的方式，与恒星的毁灭可以想当。他在林中一直走一直走，走在这个时间无限浓缩的困局中，那种只有在极高的引力下发生的情况。林地在延续，没有尽头。

一定程度上，他清楚这是哪里。不过，它有什么意义呢？梦或许没有意义。科学理论说梦是人对脑电波随意活动的主观解释，那么它不应该被施加于某种刻意的扭曲之上。只是他不明白，哪怕他在那么多的电影里，活过那么多次的生命，潜意识里，那片树林都属于那种他在任何时刻都可以立即进入的现实——或是梦。他去世界上各种各样的地方寻找答案，去南美，去非洲，去他的无数个祖国和故乡，去他的先祖踏足过的天南海北，土地和原野，海洋和高山，每一处都在令他心驰神往后又使他深深失望。近乎机械地，他被吸引又被拒绝。发现风景，记录风景，然后毁掉它们。

大概是某种自我保护式的毁灭，他想。或许上帝早已把最美的风景让他品尝。他在生命的那个时候，不早不晚，恰到好处的时候，在那里偶然地拾到一种纯粹，惊心动魄的纯粹，纯粹得惊心动魄。纯粹给他展现的世界，经由他天性里原本就远比他人干净的心性和审美，迎来属于他的热烈的领悟和碰撞。知与不知，美与丑，道德与卑劣，都以一种本来的样子呈现，未经视线的熏染和人的骄傲的玷污。也就是说，它们本来并没有区别，在超越了纯粹的实在之中，才被判断了好坏，才在所有的现实和自我中被定义了形状。那里的事物在其自性之中生长，由于没有自我而超脱了烦恼。那是怎样的时光。那段时光，本应像半卷的黄叶卷入树脂，像古老的化石碾进土壤，最深地印刻在他记忆里。他屡次尝试把它从他其余的生命里割裂开去，因为它的宝贵无可比拟，因为它太过琐碎地清晰，因为遗忘总要好过失去，而他不敢哪怕对自己反复提及。

三十多年了，他已如同深秋中最后拉住枝梢的黄叶。那时候的他强壮，结实，行动灵活，一头浅金色的头发如同太阳神的模样。眼角没有这样多的皱褶，心也还没有真正衰老——尽管他始终觉得自己的某些东西要衰老得比别人更快。时间以惊人的力量改变一个人的心志和形体之时，时常残忍地保留了他们的弱点。

该死。他苦笑地抿了抿唇。为什么总是想起呢。

他明明知道自己已经在离途之中，不该再等待什么触不可及的希望。 


	2. Crystal

〇二 水晶  
回忆的滤镜就像艺术家的一样。  
伟大的艺术家所看到的，从来都不是世界的本来面目。一旦他看透了，他就不再是艺术家。——王尔德。  
  
此后时光，无论在美国、阿根廷还是丹麦，所有的夏天总让他想起新西兰的夏天：裹着戏服在热浪中反复折腾的难熬的白日，存着余温的属于溪流森林和他和他的清爽的傍晚。所有的冬天总让他想起新西兰的冬天，枯燥干旱的风和落寞遥远的山峦，尤其是那些夜里的剧组聚会。他们有一个冬天的晚上常在威灵顿城郊一个的酒吧聚会，大家举着酒杯肆意开着玩笑，似乎都被卷进一种似友情似亲情的炽热的洋流之中，在远离各自家人的这片美丽而孤单的土地上，尽可能地享受温情。此时的他们已经如此默契，有时一个眼神就能互相理解。  
那个晚上，一张张面孔被火光映上温暖的粉红色。安都瑞尔垂在Viggo身后，仿佛是一个安静的老朋友。Ian总是坐在左侧那个被贴上“Gandalf”字牌的位置，作为剧组的长者，他像个小孩一样的快活，或许是想让大家放松一些。他像Gandalf一样捻着自己的胡须，时不时对桌上的话题中提出意见，总是以使人发笑的方式。Liv和Hugo坐在一边轻声谈论着什么。John和他的替身讨论Gimli动作的细节。Dominic和Billy这两个家伙，戏里戏外都那么活跃，他们拉起另外两个伙伴，逼他们一起唱改编了词的夏尔小曲，要不是大家一致反对，他们甚至有上桌的想法。  
喂，这不是半身人的餐厅！  
有人在叫嚷，立即爆发出一阵大笑。  
Orlando呢？那个精灵小子呢？Viggo不用特别去关注就知道。他在大笑，他在喝酒，他在插话，他在搂着身边的人，用力地拍打对方的肩膀。听Dominic他们笑着叫着唱了几遍之后，Orlando叫了一声好，然后一跃上了椅子，拉着Elijah也要他上来。两个人纠缠了一会儿，伴随着Elijah的笑骂和Sean的劝阻作罢。于是他自己给自己打着节拍，跺着脚唱了一首歌，舌头有点打结，词儿也越来越胡说八道。他的音色没有Billy那么清脆，是那种未完全成熟的英国男人的嗓音。大家尖叫鼓掌。不过，掌声和口哨声似乎对他还不够带劲，酒和食物和炉火早就消退了他几个钟头前收工时微微的阴郁。这个现在满脸兴奋的少年试图把每个人拉到椅子上，央求了一圈，终于转到Viggo面前。火光闪烁中他的光滑而有棱角的面孔由于室内的温度和体内的燥热变得赤红，至少在这种光线下，不是平时的Orlando、更不是一个精灵的脸色。显然他喝得不少了。  
一个男孩子，刚刚长到了成人的身高。这就是Orlando的样子，像极了每个大家族里都有的那个得意洋洋最受宠爱的孩子。二十三岁的年纪，仍然有那种鲜灵得可以闻到草莓和鲜奶油的孩子气，如带了露的新生玫瑰，或在朝阳下镀了淡金色的幻想。他会毫无保留地讲他的想法，也会毫无保留得像个认真顶牛的小孩。他向Viggo，向剧组里成熟的男人们挑战，说要比划拳脚。一时又会从背后跳到Viggo身上，像只树袋熊一样趴一会，然后狠狠亲吻他的脸颊。当然，这不是在扮上Legolas的时候。一旦他身着那套淡绿和烟灰色的紧身衣，把结着小辫的柔顺金发捋到后背，化上精灵的尖耳朵和最优雅最讲究的面妆，他会有点紧张，像有强迫症一样，反复练射箭和挥舞匕首的动作，念叨台词，认认真真进入角色——也就是他平时全然不像的那一种。高雅的，轻盈的，圣洁的，勇敢也许可以算得上。他会真诚而忧郁对着镜头讲，你知道吗？精灵是永生的，我们只会在战场上丧生，或者心碎而死。在他有戏份的片场逗他，Orlando是最可爱的。尽管不敢再有手上的动作和小打小闹，但也不会忘了绞尽脑汁回敬两句。他毫不掩饰地说，他要向Viggo学习，Viggo所有的动作都是自己完成，所以，他也要。Viggo是个野性的男人，Viggo是真正的艺术家——似乎想在大家一致的夸赞上更胜一筹——尽管这无法阻止他是个肮脏的人类。Viggo。Viggo。Viggo。他总是那么兴高采烈地说，略歪着头，柔和的下巴由于精灵的要求而没有留胡茬。他的牙齿整齐洁白，恣意地咧嘴大笑时，深色的眸子一闪一闪，卷卷的睫毛轻微颤动。在那些不计其数的恶作剧和斗嘴之后，他还是会像个真正的小孩离不开大人那样乞求和解，放肆地使用他独有的那种甜美的，亲昵的，魔法。  
那天晚上，Viggo保持了沉默和微笑，缩在这个微笑后面，给自己的喉咙和食道送下意面和酒。微笑是一种好的方法，可以逃脱一些有时令人苦恼的回应交流的需要。杯子里晃荡的浸着麦香的液体也是一种好的方法，可以逃脱他一贯擅长甚至得意的，理性的需要。他已经喝得比平常多了，然而右手还是忍不住在添酒。不能喝了，晚上回去还要过一遍明天的台本。  
但他控制不住。就像他控制不住许多东西一样。他清楚地知道，那份放在旅店房间的剧本剩下的页数已经屈指可数。天下无不散的宴席。如梦如幻的时间，即便如冬夜一样漫长，也会在他意识可及的下一秒和下一秒消逝。不要让爱成为负担，因为仇恨已经使我们足够疲倦。Gandalf在一旁低沉地说话。有人在轻轻鼓掌。  
Orlando，你喝多了，下来。Viggo放下杯子，向Orlando略略皱着眉说。  
我才——没有。Orlando笑嘻嘻的。为了证明自己没喝醉，他开始换来换去地单脚站立，那把看上去不太牢靠的椅子危险地摇了摇。看，Viggo，我没醉呢，你上来和我一起唱歌。他用近乎有些蛮横的语调要求他。  
不。幼稚鬼。你快下来。Viggo抿了一口酒，有些担忧地微笑。  
我才不——突然Orlando从椅子上倒下来，一个踉跄勉强平衡住自己，嘴里还在咕哝着什么。  
我想我得……出去一趟。Orlando说着就要往外走，一边还在大笑。别为我担心，Viggo。  
嘿！把剑放下来，很危险！Viggo抓起自己的外套追出去。  
外面，银针一般的碎雪片凝成精细的小块，挂在逐渐变得模糊和暗黄的路灯上，覆盖住那些通向远处黑暗的草地。夜空有薄薄的云雾，风缀着星星，没有光线的宇宙图景。酒吧里的闹腾消失在身后，大地有细碎的声响，仿佛有人在弹拨乐音。  
Orlando躺在一片草地上，牢牢抓着剑的手柄，嬉笑着不肯把安都瑞尔还回去。  
Orlando，你混蛋，你喝多了，小心戳到自己！  
Viggo把外衣严严实实铺在他上身，半哄劝半恐吓地抓住剑的另一端。于是，那个铁家伙被他们共同握住，沉沉压在两人胸前。  
终于，他俩安静下来。听不到一点人声，只有高空的风，伴随远山在冬夜的战栗。  
Orlando好像睡着了一会。突然他睁开眼，目光炯炯地凝视着Viggo。  
Mello，你整天和这把剑黏在一起。  
这是祖传的，你别打什么主意。  
我要是拔出你的剑，你不会怎么样吧？  
我会先抢过来，然后把你干掉。  
Viggo平静地回答。他转过头，看着刚刚他严实地包在外套下的Orlando。在酒吧灯光微弱的反射中，Orlando正视着他的一双眸子，像极了猫头鹰的眼睛。他一直觉得，猫头鹰的那对黑宝石摄取了一种充满力量的、黑夜的纯净。  
你知道，你太完美了。Orlando说。  
你知道，有时候我觉得自己很他妈幼稚。Orlando喃喃道，一边傻笑。如果不是你，Viggo。恐怕我无数次伤害了别人，自己还不知道呢。  
这不用发现，这是事实。  
Viggo装出严肃的口吻，即便他压抑的并不是笑意。  
你不懂，Viggo。你不会懂的。老家伙。  
他肯定是大醉了。这个混蛋。  
Viggo慢慢感觉室外的寒意升上来了，扑灭掉躯干连到肢体的酒的热气。他打了个哆嗦。为什么这个小子一反往常？想想以前他那些大大咧咧的扑腾和搂抱，更不用说喝醉的时候那些让Viggo又好气又好笑的满嘴俏皮话和乱摸乱啃。  
我怕。怕得要死。我怕我会犯的错会让别人失望。我怕失去。你知道吗？失去。像曾经那些失去一样。我真得很爱你们。我真得很爱你。  
别傻了，Orlando。至少你总有我可以原谅你。  
现在，没时间啦。不管我是不是注定要犯错。我在这里的一切都要没了。月亮，森林。你知道，我……Orlando的声音越来越低。他终于丢开了剑，把脸埋在外套的帽子里，一动不动。  
Viggo撑起胳膊，没有再看他。天空比刚刚来时更加干净了，云雾被吹散了，原本朦胧的星光现在呈现出赤裸的明亮。  
Orlando，没有必要……不知为什么，Viggo突然说不下去了。  
似乎这种原始的澄澈的光亮让他一时感到瞠目，似乎这个小子突如其来的悲伤过于强烈使他也不得不回顾自己的感情，似乎他的心里有一种长久思虑的存在和苦恼，这些日子来他心里越来越强烈的像小虫抓挠一样的痛楚，一阵一阵袭来。  
为什么所有的美，总有一种残酷性在里面。为什么人如同其余的世间万物，必然会消逝，且不会永远幸福。为什么一路走一路在失去，偷偷摸摸地，光明正大地，隐秘藏匿地，口无遮拦地，一概失去。失去。  
从前，他是有着太多忧郁的孩子，太多忧郁的年轻人，现在，忧郁者长成了中年人。他天性里怀着那种别人会痴迷的艺术家的忧郁，只有他知道，他或许并不感激。忧郁使他格外渴望那种坦率的浪漫那种灿烂无暇的野性那种一眼望到底的干净。为什么人总是趋向自己无法成为的东西，又如扑火的飞蛾那么绝望。  
他慢慢拉开帽子，贴近Orlando的脸。酒味，并不令人讨厌的那种，混着草地青涩的气味，还有那种特殊的，隐隐约约的草莓的甜香。他好像睡着了。星光下，他的眼底有湿润的痕迹，眼睫毛和鼻翼都在难以察觉地抖动，仿佛在倔强地抗拒什么。  
你知道，你太完美了。Viggo没有发出声音地说。  
但他闭上眼睛。他也颤抖着。  
那样小心翼翼地，他在他的额上给了一个极轻，极轻的吻，轻得他甚至不知道有没有吻到。有种奇异的东西在他的唇上晕开。不，他不敢。他甚至不知道，那冲动，那原始的，像星空一样赤裸的，对于他来说到底是什么。  
Orlando猛地抓住他的手，缓缓塞到盖住他的外衣下面。隔了一层衬衫，是他微微起伏的胸腔。嘿。你好冷。Orlando闭着眼睛，小声念叨，用自己的手把Viggo半捏紧的手展开，贴在心口。他真正睡着了，两只手紧紧抓住Viggo，像Henry更小一点的时候会做的那样。  
那只被握住的手传送过来强烈而温热的流淌，像火山的岩浆，像滚沸的针头，像地球另一端的太阳，透过他的每根手指直到他的心脏，他的大脑、躯干和肢体。电流和火花。新生和激荡。他看见透明的自己，Orlando的透明的身体，透明的草叶和根茎，透明的大地像巨大的水晶一样，没有声响地漂荡。  
那一瞬间他看到一些神秘的小光点，在空中无声崩裂。


	3. Probability

〇三 概率  
他知道自己不是懦弱的人。  
如果痛苦不算在懦弱之中。  
生命，生活，随时随地在丢弃。哪怕被悲伤这种墨色的浸染，也会有暗淡得看不出印迹的那天。  
如果悲伤不是有如砍下了手或足的那一种。  
或许有很多人的生命中，没有痛苦来验证其懦弱，没有侵入骨髓的溃烂的伤口来验证永远。这些人会很幸福，即便短暂，但是真实，不会触不可及，不会成为西西弗斯，不会被迫质问自己一直到终结。而他，他的家里，他的胶卷，他的诗。他发现自己一切的可及之处都被填满，被某种意志无情地利用，来伤害他本身。那么多有意无意的痕迹，每天出没在他视线的边角和耳畔，勾起他从脖颈到指尖，从唇齿到脚踝的烧灼。到底在不在那里，他已经问倦了自己。  
男人和女人都说，Viggo是个没有缺点的人。他听到总是淡淡一笑，不置可否。其实他近乎对自己的魅力一无所知，只是本能地用那些世故规则保护自己。他所有的敏锐的感官，想象和表达是献给别人的，是献给世界的，无一能够指向自己，因为他的骄傲和诚实不允许。当把温情和热爱全部投注在对身外世界或梦幻泡影的迷恋之上，内部的结构必然会松垮开裂。他在这些年头中，到处找不到他预想的那个会让他豁然开朗的东西，他自己。不过就算找到，他深知已失去占有的勇气。也许人不应该有这么好的视力，以至于对自我几乎是盲的，太近的东西反而看不见了。眼球只有运动才会成像，那种微动我们意识不到。心呢，只有以全情投入孤注一掷的姿态投入生活，才能保有它的健全——生命在于运动也毁于运动；或许这以短视和失忆为代价——这是他做不到的。他是天生的反省者。如果完全让眼睛完全静止，那么所有的光影，棱角，形状和色泽都将消失，一点点一片片地在眼前变得模糊，变得不是灰暗，而是虚无。在他的所有思考和自省中，在他独自行走或深夜辗转的时刻，那种悬在空中明白无误的虚无，总是准确地肢解掉他对存在的感觉。  
他是这样的一个男人，集合了他们对于男人的幻想。然而，他知道的那个他是不可被认识，也无法被认识的，幻想总是幻想，若没有虚妄和疯狂在其中，为何要贪求呢。至于他一直试图找寻的真实的他，也许会永远遗落在历史不可知的盲区中，最终再也无人探究。他们期望他的沉稳，期望他的内敛，他们用他来幻想，虽然他是怎样与他们毫无瓜葛。在他更年轻的时候，这些扬名的负担致使他更多更大的悲哀。  
他的第一次、也是唯一一次的婚姻留给他最深刻的东西，是挫败。在那现在看来并不长的时间内，坠入爱河，奉子成婚，一拍两散。他记得被掩埋在遥远的时光以前的喜悦和疲倦，但在这个年纪，回顾早年的记忆早已像看电影一样疏离，实际已再难激起胸中汹涌的感情——虽然他记得，却只剩那些陌生的激情和陌生的负担，陌生得像另一个人的记忆。  
他知道自己绝不应该这么想：假如，假如他没有遇见Exene。  
这不公平，显然如此。如果抹去它，他也不会拥有Henry。他与她自然享受过爱情的欢娱，那种初次剖开生命果实的欢乐，那种属于新鲜肉体的触摸与狂喜，对于他唯一一次生命中的唯一一个第一次，是不可重复的，它可以被遗忘，但不能被否认。还在人生中的人，没有权利去指责历史和无常，更何况评价卷入生命中的他人。哪怕仅是这样的想象也是卑劣的。他还记得他抱起那个红色皱巴巴的小生命，小胖子的蠕动和哭泣在他心上增添了多少慌张和欣喜。那是他第一次感到被强烈地依赖和需要。于是他知道，给予对获取，献出对索求，前者总是更大的幸福。这是很重要的一课。  
然而他还是愧疚地这样想下去：假如，假如他没有遇见Exene。  
或者他会独身到自己的不惑之年，成为一个实质上的禁欲者（这几乎是不可能的）；或者在不同的女人之间斡旋，间或地享受单身（对他来说这也是不可能的）；或者他遇上了别的某个女人（也许）；或者他遇上别的某个男人（那倒有意思了）。没有哪一种可能性留给四十岁的Viggo，去等一个没有人会料想到的纵身一跃的机会。他这么想着，感到安慰，因而再也不愿去挖掘那些让自己后悔的微小几率，永无止境的可能。另一个角度来说，这种假定首先就是没有理由的。一切事物之间相互牵连，扑朔迷离的因果同时制造了机缘和错过。就算遇见的那个人是Orlando，那不会是二十二岁的Orlando，新西兰的Orlando，Legolas的Orlando，那么命中并没有什么注定，也不存在天意。他降生于世，得到了概率函数漂亮的证明和难看的结论，或者相反。如此而已，无论那是拜谁所赐。  
有一次，在他和Orlando的化妆车C-bago里，他受了伤，靠在沙发上龇牙咧嘴，Orlando在笨手笨脚地照顾他。  
你是第一次给人敷毛巾吗？Viggo半开玩笑地嗔怪。  
Orlando一副有心事的样子，没头没脑地对他来了一句，Viggo，你的眼睛总像是在深渊里。


	4. Strawberry

〇四 草莓  
深渊或许不是那么糟糕透顶的地方。如果在末日火山里，它可以熔化一个戒指。同样，坠落也没那么可怕。你很可以想象一座小岛，或者一些驼住你的大鸟。  
摆脱诱惑的唯一方式是臣服于诱惑……我能抗拒一切，除了诱惑。——王尔德。  
  
他轻吁一口气。那份快要被翻烂了的剧本从最后一页回到了封面。他把边沿反折过去用力摁了摁，小心地用文件袋裹好，放进包里。化妆车上密密麻麻的相片，他花了一个多钟头的功夫挨个儿取下来整理好。现在，那面绿色玻璃边镶嵌的镜子终于能完整地映照出车里的一切，好像扩大了一倍的空间。他感觉站在了格外空寂的大房间里。那些桌台和化妆灯都还在，然而曾经他们不断带进车里的那些个人的小东西——Orlando花里胡哨的水手帽和运动鞋、伯纳德的围巾、他自己的一盒工具和几本书，以及涂写过的纸条、喝了剩下一点的酒瓶——这些已经被收拾掉了大半。那些散发着发胶味道或飘出令人窒息的粉末的瓶瓶罐罐，横七竖八的假发和梳子，被堆在靠墙的地方，也许下一次有人问津时它们就要进垃圾桶了。在收拾属于Aragorn的东西时（事实上他发现，除了安都瑞尔以外，Aragorn的项链、戒指和胸针实在很方便就可以带出去）发现，Orlando给他做的那个傻乎乎的纸帽子已经被不知是谁叠平了塞进他背包的外袋，露出一点橘黄和绿色的底边。  
可惜不能把C-bago整个带回去了，这个被荣幸地取了名字的小小天堂。当下与回忆的区别就是，后者永远是前者残缺的复制品。  
终章终于到来。他尝试着享受分别的每一个瞬间，反而没有原来的茫然和沮丧。或许是因为，除此之外也别无他法。他想到终于可以和Henry在家里呆上好长一段时间，可以每天捏捏那个小胖子的脸。他决定至少在这两天放下那些可恨的反思的习惯，不再去猜想这样那样的占据了他头脑的不适的可能。他会毫无顾忌地投入那些数不过来的致意和告别之中，让自己的肩膀因为过多的拥抱而酸痛，让他绷紧了好一段时日的面部在大笑和送出安慰的努力中得到放松，他要给予最真诚的问候和感激。中土世界对他来说已经永远落幕了，就在那架涂着海报的飞机离开新西兰的一刻起。  
临行前一天，他开车转到Orlando住的地方，放慢速度停在路边。昨天晚上他给他打电话，随意地说起明天他可以搭他的车去参加告别活动。  
Viggo！没问题……Orlando声音很兴奋。我还没到呢，Dominic和我……我们在路上！  
那注意安全。Viggo简短地嘱咐他。明天你几点出门？  
也许……十点半怎么样？  
好。路上当心。顺便问一句，你不是在开车吧？  
当然是我在开！你又不是不知道Dominic的技术……听筒那边传来Dominic的抗议声。  
行了行了你快挂电话吧！  
明天见，老家伙！  
他已经有一天半没有看到Orlando了。那个小子和四个霍比特人跟Ian说他们要去“最后狂欢一下”，也不知道去哪里冒险了。他问Viggo要不要一起。  
你们这些幼稚鬼去吧。Viggo沉默了一会儿说。我可不希望在新西兰的最后几天被你扔到海里。  
在那个醉酒之夜后，Orlando恢复了原先的样子，跟大家斗嘴说闲话，随时随地动手挠乱Viggo的头发——他说，他的头发反正也没法再乱了。这让Viggo稍稍宽慰一些。只除了一次，他在电话里偶然提起。那天晚上我是不是惹你伤心了？没有。踌躇了一会。好吧。  
他有时候会突然意识到，这是Orlando的第一部电影，是他踏出学校大门踏进这个世界的第一把钥匙。这把的钥匙的光辉和沉重会负压在他未来的生涯中，它的影响会横亘良久。这是Viggo年轻的时候没有经历的事，他从事的职业更多，因此开始演戏的时候他早就知晓成人社会的复杂。Orlando太年轻了。虽然他比普通的年轻人专注和努力，但他同时在社会经验和职业经验中是个字面意义上的新手。每当他严肃地向剧组的前辈提出一些问题，一些在演艺界的老手看来显得幼稚的问题，一般只有Viggo会认真详细给他回答。他既会泛泛地告诉他应该怎样选择好电影，也会像个长辈似的传达他的个人观点，关于独立片和大制作的关系，优秀与平庸的同行，题材该怎么斟酌，等等。各种琐碎的细节。  
十点二十九分。Viggo听到车后面有响动。Viggo！有人在叫他。后视镜里，深绿色卫衣和针织帽的Orlando热烈地向他摆手。他一下子振作起来，摇下车窗。  
你来得倒是很准时。  
我不是跟你约好了嘛。那个动作麻利的小子早就笑嘻嘻地跑过来了，跳上车，把墨镜扶到额上。  
Viggo忍受着Orlando重重的敲打和亲吻。几天没有刮胡子了，他现在会故意用下巴蹭他的脖子和耳朵。  
你要不要再上去穿件外套？今天有点凉。  
我不冷……别这么看着我，瞧瞧，这件有多厚！他翻开自己的衣角给Viggo看。  
好吧。他撇了撇嘴，开始发动汽车。  
看，我给你买的纪念品。希望你喜欢。Orlando狡猾地一笑，手里变出一个小木盒。  
一片银蕨叶，躺在天鹅绒的衬底上。一只银色的银蕨领针，非常纤细的质地，闪着柔光。  
Viggo看上去非常夸张地惊喜了一下，又非常夸张地故作失望的样子。  
哦。那个啊。他的声音实际上有点激动。谢谢你，我很喜欢。接过来凑近看了看，然后把盒子放进衣服内侧的口袋。  
噢，那很好……Orlando又拍了一下他的肩膀。记得感谢我。不要明天就忘了。  
Viggo踩下油门前，微笑着望了他一眼，用他以为最接近感激的眼神。  
现在他不知道应该怎么办了。银蕨。  
银蕨。他当然知道这代表了什么，以及Orlando希望他知道他记得的什么。  
在一个新西兰最迷人的夏夜里，他们两人去周围探险，撞进了一片银蕨森林。那是唯一一个他希望没有出口的迷宫。他永远不会忘记那些真正有魔力的叶子，和Orlando，在月光下的模样。  
在说出谢谢你的一瞬间，Viggo像个虔诚的朝圣者一样得到了一个信号，一个他也许早已了解的启示，像那种来自上帝来自大地天空的启示。这启示要求他解构掉自我，赋予他权利用一双更加敬畏的眼睛审视世界。  
  
Viggo，我想留Gimli那样的胡子。Orlando那双猫头鹰的眼睛直视着他。  
剧组一整天的告别和感谢终于结束。这一天剩下的只有些微醉意，些许模糊的泪痕，无法出口的告别再也没有机会。外面已经落下沉沉的夜幕。在旅馆的马路对面，Viggo有些心绪烦躁地停下车。  
但是Orlando没有下车。他向他靠过来。  
……还有Arwen那样的头发。你知道，我的头发是黑色。该死的，我和Legolas简直完全不一样嘛。  
你会像个光天化日之下的鬼。  
对啊，差不多就是那样。日本那种鬼。  
那会把女孩们吓着的。  
你知道我不在乎。  
……  
也许你应该在乎。  
也许我就是不在乎。  
……  
也许那会折磨你，对你这种小幼稚鬼。  
也许我就是不在乎呢。  
  
这黑暗中，他们互相看不清面孔了，但凝视并没有停止。车厢里他们的呼吸清晰可闻。  
Viggo感觉受到了某种无法抗拒的引力。他侧过身，向Orlando的方向极其缓慢地倾斜过去。他在等待的东西还没有完全出现，那个把他拉到自我之上的东西。他听到自己呼吸的粗重，他的呼吸的粗重。  
他们互相找到了对方的唇。  
想象不到的柔软，这个想法一瞬间掠过他的脑海。这就是平素像小鸟一样啄在他脸上的，他的武器。令人沉溺的武器。  
那个小子短而毛绒的胡髭轻轻贴在他唇上方的皮肤，均匀地摩擦，他听到他同样难以克制的渴求。鼻翼在他的鼻翼旁翕动。从最初的试探性的蜻蜓点水，到后来愈发激烈难以分开。牙齿偶然撞击的声音，缺氧下急促的来自胸腔的喘息，用尽全力地吞噬。他紧闭眼睛，任由那些细碎的光点在他和他之间每一次波浪的冲击之下升起。  
草莓酱。草莓松露。草莓奶油蛋糕。他想吃掉世界上所有的草莓。  
Viggo略退回了一些，然后从他的下巴开始，吻过嘴唇和脸颊，鼻子的线条。吻他湿润的眼睛，眉。吻他宽的额。Orlando顺从地微微低下头，在那些有节奏的韵律中同样颤栗地贴紧他。  
他可以嗅到他头发中掺杂着汗水的甜香。他暂时停止了亲吻，小心地把他搂住，搂在胸前，不敢太用力，至少不敢像他真正想要的那样。低下头又在他唇上吻了一下。他知道自己已经直挺得不能忍受。但是他说不出话来，任何一句话都会导致各种意义上的错误。  
他只想一直这样下去。  
然而在几十秒的安静之后，他低低地说，用近乎只有气息的声音。  
或许……你想要我陪你上去吗？  
噢，Viggo。我不确定……Viggo。  
Orlando非常非常小声地咕哝着，声音被闷在他滚烫的胸前。  
他看不清那个男孩的表情，甚至他也不知道自己是什么表情。但是说不好，如果他可以，他会不会愿意看到。  
没关系。他说。像失去了力量一样放松开他蜷曲的手臂。  
但是，Viggo，别走，别把我丢在这里。  
Orlando不再说话。他的一只手按在Viggo右臀的侧面，膝盖抵住他的腿，然后用另一只手慢慢地，慢慢地顺着他的大腿内侧向上移动。他的喉咙里发出细微的声响，像新生的小狗那样的呜咽。  
不要逼我。Viggo的声音变得不像是自己的。  
不要。那双手已经滑到了顶端。  
对不起，我只是很震惊……Orlando的声音听起来有一些飘忽似的。  
……Viggo，你知道的。你知道我有多爱你……我们上去吧。现在。  
  
那一年他四十三岁。他二十四岁。那一年他们的年龄加起来都还没有超过现在的他。  
多年以后，Viggo依然会想起那个他见识了纯粹的夜晚：沉默和喧嚣，纯净与欲望。蓝与红的色彩壮烈地爆发，融化在月的呻吟之中。天地间鼓噪的乐音得以栖息，不断下坠的深渊停止了它的呐喊。   
人的欲望来自何方？  
苹果的诱惑，  
还是月亮？


	5. Snow Mountain

〇五 雪山  
他迟缓地用扶手撑起自己，去烧一壶咖啡。天空变得光亮了，那座雪山隐没在渐起的云层之中，仿佛自身也变成了一片云，显得更加模糊、遥远。他从摇椅上起身，离开火炉的时候，那种被烘烤时酥麻感褪去，身周被令人失望的冷空气环绕。羊毛袜与地毯默默咬合，没有声音。睡衣在他身上日渐松垮和空荡，现在几乎只有很少的一点钩住他的肩骨使它不至于掉下来。由于空荡而造成的不实在感随之而来，而那一点让他感到自己被朝地心的方向拉拽，每时每刻都让他疲倦。他很瘦，瘦而憔悴。往往皱纹在没有肉的脸上和身体上会更加明显，他除了皱纹，眼睛才最显老。他曾经有最好看的那种眼睛：有时是灰绿色，有时是淡绿偏向于蓝色。前者可以让人看到地平线上的时而隐没时而起伏的山峦，或游动的中国山水画；后者像含着冰絮的海蓝宝石，比起那些更加震慑人心却更攻击性的电蓝色，有那种阳光射在远处的海面上穿过烟雾的质感。他经过楼梯旁的镜子时停下，查看了一会儿自己的眼睛。那对晶状体就像在荒漠中被无数沙砾穿过的毛玻璃，模糊，发黄。在怎样的光线下都已经很久没出现那种偏蓝的颜色了，只有灰扑扑的暗绿，随着年日越来越多地堆积。  
八年前，他买下这座房子。位于靠近德国与丹麦边境线的乡村中，很安静。买了之后并没有立即来住，到了前几年，他决定自己不再拍电影、不再因为其他原因适合长期奔波的时候，选择了来到这里长住。一个堂亲住在离他约莫两小时车程的地方，有时她会来探望，有时他会去。偶尔地，因为推脱不掉一些欠下的人情，或交情至深的老友殷勤邀请，他才离开这里，短暂地飞到美国，阿根廷，等等。不过，当他的医生告诉他，他的健康状况不适宜再远距离飞行的时候，他就不再离开欧洲了。  
他已经很久没有固定的性生活，甚至在他和Ariadna最终分手之前就是了。说实在，他好像没有那么刻意地在乎这件事，虽然他也为自己的不在乎感到有点奇怪。不过，他一向不是那么一直性欲旺盛的人，哪怕更年轻一点的单身时期，他也绝不是个虎视眈眈的捕猎者。有人觉得他是，因他是一个艺术家。艺术家，写诗作画，如果不风花雪月，处处留情，哪里有灵感搞那些暧昧的东西呢？更了解一点他的人则会觉得，那是因为他被提供了太多选择才不太在意，毕竟有那么些女人和男人——从他周围的人到甚至在现实中没有见过他的人——对他趋之若鹜，他们渴望摘下他这样一个迷人的幻想。  
他是个成熟得过于快的男人，不止在世故和头脑，甚至在性需求，关系和婚姻上。的确，他这大半生中感到过几次强烈的渴望，大部分集中在二三十岁的时候、四十多岁时的几次，等到了五十往后几乎就没有什么“必须”满足的冲动了。这恐怕就是他的天性，天性之中的一种，连同其他那些古怪的天性一起构成他这样一个人的古怪的存在。他也从没觉得自己有什么不正常的地方。他敢说，他不冷淡，也不上瘾。不同的人在这个维度上分布不同，如此而已。至于他的创作，那些感性的细微的体察和表达，最多就是他对世界投射的方式。而这种方式，正如他自己察觉到的，与他对自己的评价和感知实际上关系并不大。他能够清晰、完全地享受每一次经历，用他的天赋进行艺术化的写实和虚构，如此而已。艺术家没有一般人想象得那样疯狂。这个分割并不明确的群体同时包含了老淫棍与木呆子、真正的天才和真正的平庸。敏感，作为一种本领的需要或许更普遍一些，但性显然不应包含在其中。  
总体上来说，他很喜欢Ariadna，这一点就是现在他也不会否认。那个女人有着通俗来说“你可以想象的一切”，西班牙女郎的一切，女人的一切（包括她们有时不那么坦诚的特质）、甚至是男人的一些。他们在一起的十几年中，两人没有过什么太大的矛盾，年龄相近，同居和谐，兴趣也相投。他也说不太清楚最欣赏她的是哪一点。很多优点在别的女人身上也都有，从脸到身体，从性格到见识。如果要说什么特殊的话，从如今想来，首先，Ariadna拥有很美的那双黑眼睛；其次，Ariadna与生俱来地有一种顽固，在某些要求上不肯退步，经常很难被说服。最重要的是，这种顽固会在他面前变得稍微软弱一些。就像一块饼干被牛奶泡过后的那种松软，她的固执在她对他的依恋的浸泡中转而变得不那么尖锐，变得更像一个优点而不是讨厌的地方。所以，在外人看来她的不可理喻，与在他跟前那如一只倔强却亲昵的小猫的模样，形成了反差，这种反差能够吸引他。他喜欢看到人们因为他而发生改变，不知道这是不是来源于他幼时对世界的控制感的缺失。（当然，他从不可能去要求别人，喜欢和强制是不一样的，后者是他深恶的作风。）他心里很清楚，这样的一个“你能想象出的”女人不可能做到完全诚实，无论她有多么倾慕他。不过他也不需要。  
他不喜欢束缚。束缚就是暴力，哪怕是最温和的一种，他也讨厌暴力。之所以他能和Ariadna平安共度过了这么多年，大概就是因为他们的关系没有在世俗意义来说的“更进一步”。不过从另一个角度来说，之所以他最终和Ariadna结束了他们十多年的关系，也是因为事态变化到了无法控制的地步。他一直以为，两个人在一起的时间越长，就越难下决心离开，因为双方都投入过太多的时候，沉没成本就会越来越高。他自己也没料到这个成本的考虑会在十多年后被一个他已经认为不重要、而她觉得越来越重要的原因打破。或许大部分人，包括男人和女人，都会想在一段关系中最终得到一个结局：那个被叫做婚姻的结局。由于一些传统和现实原因，女人相比于男人可能会更加在乎。当Ariadna在很多次向他提及这个诉求的时候，他都淡淡的，不反对也不认同，然后对于这件事没有更多的意见。在他们分手的那一年，Ariadna终于不再放过他奇怪的冷漠，决定坚持到底。于是不可调和的矛盾发生了，在一些不太愉快的事情之后，迎来遗憾并且伤感的告别。他内心承认这件事可能他的错误更多一些。他没想到在这些年中，对婚姻的需要能够逐渐侵入她并成为她原则的成分；而他，显然没有很好地估计她的感情。另外，他虽然从不曾否认过与她的关系，但是也明显非常固执地拒绝再进一步。他知道，过去一直影响着他，使他把婚姻作为相反意义上的亲密关系的底线。  
婚姻是必不可少的吗？如果很多时候它只是增添了破裂的可能，因为反抗是枷锁中的人的天性。没有束缚就没有叛逆，不结婚就不会离婚。他随着母亲离开父亲，离开阿根廷去美国的时候，他才十一岁。那时他通过自己的眼睛理解了这件事，后来的那个并不成功的尝试又证明了这一点。除却这些，或许还有更多隐秘的、下意识的原因：那些在他成长的经历中耳闻目睹的经验，在他不断增长的对世界的理解中成熟起来的价值观念，在他某些时候邂逅的机缘。  
他把咖啡端回自己的书桌，没有敢倒得太满。仔细地啜了一口，用舌尖感受那种细细的苦涩的颗粒，在牛奶的泡沫中旋转的触感。桌上散乱地摊着一些相片，是他这几个月在附近的村庄兜转的成果。当然，还有他在家中就目力可及的雪山。实际上他搬来这里之后大部分的摄影都围绕着那座雪山（可能用雪山顶来形容更贴切一些），他有一整本集子全都是它的模样。有一次堂姐来拜访时，问他为什么拍这么多重复的照片。他心里感到吃惊。  
你知道，每个时候，每个季节的山顶都是不一样的。简直不可理喻。  
黄昏的黯淡，入夜的虚无。晨曦爬上去的山尖，雨天被打湿的轮廓。正午太阳照射时的反光，明净蓝天映衬下的鲜亮。哪怕在间隔几秒钟的期间，它可能都是不一样的。如果在那几秒有鸟儿飞过去呢？如果它被一片雾吞没了呢？如果有新月攀上那座王冠呢？   
即便，他从来没有去过那里。如果连乘飞机对他来说都是困难，山顶更加触不可及。


	6. Journey

〇六 旅行  
悲剧有两种，一种是得不到想要的，一种是得到了。——王尔德。  
在一件事结束的时候，在那个判断悲剧还是喜剧的时刻来临的时候，这句话总能派上用场。  
  
他在洛杉矶首先跟Billy碰头，他们约好在一家叫“克利夫顿共和”的酒吧见面。  
他一进门就看见了Billy。穿了一件粉红的衬衫和卡其色工装裤，正戴着耳机摇头晃脑地听着什么。还是那么古灵精怪的样子。他思索了一会儿怎么吓他，最终决定从后面猛然把他抱离了地面。Billy一声惊叫，回头见到Viggo，立刻跳起来狠狠给了他一拳，然后勾住他的脖子不放。他一边用最飞速的苏格兰英语跟他问好，一边挥手把酒保招呼过来。  
Viggo！你这个混蛋，每次都吓得我半死！上次聚会你怎么没有来？  
他其实记不太清是什么时候了。哦，那时候我刚好在准备出一个集子，忙得抽不开身。干马提尼，不要冰，谢谢。  
我们这些老伙计能凑齐实在太不容易了，没想到你还是错过了。  
我倒想经常见面，可是你们这些英国人一有空就跑回家。  
Billy吐了吐舌头。我可是一直在等你请客呢。  
Viggo微笑着举起酒杯。敬——Took！   
Billy干掉了他面前的半杯果汁。他说上台前三天最好现在别喝酒。  
Dominic马上到。可惜Orlando不来了。  
他的心脏停了一下。是吗。  
他还没告诉你吗？前天我又打电话给他，他问我有谁会来，然后说他有急事来不了了。  
他沉默了半晌，脑子里一片空白。一种黏糊糊的黑色的东西在胸口蔓延开来。  
他不想见他。  
能有什么急事……这家伙，估计是陪女朋友去了。  
……这么说，是真的。  
你还不相信？Billy啜了一口饮料，坏笑着说。谁这么幸运能拥有这个漂亮小子，都不会轻易放手吧。你知道，我最初在希思罗机场碰到他，看到的第一眼就想，这活脱脱就是个精灵嘛。  
Viggo默默咽下一口酒。  
他没告诉Billy，他好久没有联系过那个小子了，关于Kate的事情，他了解的几乎一切都来自新闻。他的谷歌搜索栏里，Orlando的全名经常在其中。即使，他确信任何事情都不会发生任何变化了。  
然而，Orlando早已经不是“小子”了。从最初他被选入《指环王》的卡司到现在已有近十个年头。荧幕上的他，镜头前的他，逐渐变得沉稳起来。见证他成长的人会知道，在处女作中获得的声誉和机会给他带来了什么样的变化，他在这个世界慢慢适应，且目前来说做得还不错。他俊俏的面孔甚至更加俊俏了，大笑起来还是那么单纯。接受采访时不再傻乎乎地全盘托出，虽然偶尔说话还是那么直来直去。精灵王子的成功之后，Orlando成为抢手的新星。接了很多新戏，跟名导演和大腕们合作，忙忙碌碌似乎不曾停下来。同样没有停下的是他的绯闻。从媒体到大众，谁不会关心这个漂亮男孩的情感生活呢？甚至他，也像一个粉丝一样去关心，他和新女友又在哪里出现，在哪里拥吻。  
每次想到他的时候，Viggo很少对这些匆匆流过的时间有概念。他知道自己在衰老，而他似乎永远是那个年纪。如果闭上眼睛勾勒Orlando的形象，他依旧是那个没有完全成人的少年的样子，是曾经在他身上喘息的天使一般完美的模样，是莫西干头的桀骜的背影，是与他共同呼吸过同一缕空气的年轻的身体。  
在跟新西兰告别后的很长一段时间，他处于休假的状态，除了停不下来写诗和摄影，没有太多必须要做的事情。回家，这个他在另一个半球时怀着热望的事情，似乎没有他想象的那么美好，虽然这意味着他能够与久别的母亲和Henry共同度过温馨的时光。然而重逢的喜悦之外更多的是疲倦，就像做了一夜的梦而没有醒来，会觉得比失眠更加精疲力竭。要从这一场长达数年的流浪中归来，从那片仙境的原始和自由中回到处处与它截然相反的美国，着实需要一些时间。他觉得一切都变了。一切也没有变，只除了他自己把一部分的灵魂放在了那个岛国，离它隔着无法跨越的海洋。那个夜晚像是注定的一样，注定让他再也没有机会把那片灵魂收回到自己的这里，注定让他从此往后的一生可能因此而改变。  
  
Orlando和他们一起到美国，但很快回到他英国的家里。  
在英国的时候Orlando天天给他打电话。  
Viggo，你能听见水声吗？  
什么水声？  
大西洋的声音啊。我在大西洋里冲浪。你要不要来啊？  
你真是幼稚鬼，比Henry还幼稚。  
Henry怎么样？  
他在准备考试。  
他有对象吗？  
我没问过。  
你这个老爸怎么当的？  
去你的。他很想你，一直让我请你来家里。  
……  
Viggo，我收到了好多好多信。  
情书吗？  
不告诉你。  
说说看嘛。  
你吃醋了？  
怎么可能。  
是佛教协会的信啦，催我去上课。  
那你好好加油。  
我知道我知道。  
……  
他希望自己从来向上帝乞求过让他回到他身边——如果大西洋的阻隔可以阻止他的欲望，同时阻止那场告别。因为Orlando真的回到了美国。那些时间明明在度过的时候显得那么漫长，他还没有回过神来。  
每当理想的食材要开始添加现实的佐料，必然要经历一场煎熬。  
实际上Orlando回来前那一段时间，他心情不太好，甚至比在外面更加疲惫。从他认识Orlando以来，除了短暂地回家过圣诞，从没有和他分开这么久。但是还有其他的原因，使他的心境越发萎靡。  
现在，他抚摸着身边这个比之前更结实健壮的男孩，感受他臂膀的力量和气息。他想让他快乐，内心深处想。他想让那个精灵小子的笑永远永远留在脸上，虽然他忍不住地斟酌，他们能够享受的快乐更多意味着蜜糖还是毒品。  
在最初的短暂几天中，他们依然像分别前那样。做爱。睡觉。Viggo看见他的时候会微笑，Orlando也向他灿烂地笑。不过他不知道，他们的微笑是不是同样的成分。他在想心事的时候，无意中会发现Orlando在认真看着他，看不出太明显的表情，只是那么看着。他会忍不住静静揽住他。他带他回过一次家，和Henry见面，母亲刚好也来拜访他。Orlando当时很开心，跟Henry比身高，互相耍赖。然而当他离开家的时候，他从他眼里看出一丝轻微的惘然和痛苦。  
一切的变化是如此匆促，好梦一场的恍惚感是如此使人惆怅。他们没有过多言语，甚至还不如在电话里说得多。他们中的有一些东西出现了轻微的疏离，或者说在他看来是这样，或者说在他恐惧的情景中是这样。实际上。那几天他被莫名的情绪笼罩着。  
有一天晚上Orlando来敲门的时候，他正坐在床边抽烟。他不理解自己为什么会这么做：他不敢开门，不敢发出一点点的声音。过了一会儿，或许很久，他听到离开的脚步声。他给手机开了飞行模式，把自己蒙在枕头下里。一边这样做的时候，感觉有无数蓝白色的火焰在烧灼他的肺脏。  
第二天，他套上一件酒红色的帽衫，对着镜子活动了一下面部肌肉，然后慢慢踱出去。  
笃。笃。笃。  
透过开了一点的门缝，Orlando的脸有些憔悴。房间里没有拉开窗帘，十分昏暗。  
早上好，Viggo。一个笑容支起来。  
一瞬间他不能确定昨夜是不是这个现在看上去有点狼狈的小子在敲门，也不知道那几个隔了一个多小时的未接来电是不是看错了名字。他感到那火要把他烧穿了。  
Orlando。他振作精神说。但是视线游移着。对不起，没接到你的电话，昨天我睡得很早。  
没关系。  
我……没有让你着急吧？  
没有。别担心。你知道，他在Viggo嘴角吻了一下，然后倚在门边。我爱你。  
在跟电影有关的所有活动结束之后，他制定了一个计划，要带Orlando看看这片他长大的地方。他暂时推掉了手头所有的事情。现在Henry已经上了大学，像鸟儿长全了翅膀一样离开他的护翼。他整理了一些思绪，决定是时候开始这场旅行。  
那些悠然的时间，仿佛轻纱羽翼的坠落，仿佛波纹荡漾在无边无际的金色湖面之上。  
白天他带他在纽约各大区的城中兜风，或带着食物和饮料去周围大片的乡村草场，或去郊外天然的小溪钓鱼。晚上，赏夜景和逛街。他们有时会约Henry出来吃饭，有时去找他住在附近的朋友。在Billy开第一次演奏会的时候，他俩偷偷跑到洛杉矶给了他一个大惊喜。  
Viggo的相机不够用了，他便用自己的眼睛记下Orlando的样子：  
他穿着蓝白条纹的T恤站在桥边向他笑；  
他把上身探出汽车天窗对路上所有人拼命挥手；  
在一个下大雨的夜里，他把自己的风衣脱下来蒙在Viggo头上，然后大笑着跑得远远的，头发和衣服全都粘在身上；  
他像猫头鹰的一对眸子，在阳光下的小山丘上专心看着Viggo，一寸一寸地看；  
他把自己的身体交给他；  
……  
  
无论是他还是Orlando，可能都不会料到，这光景，良辰，这些仅有的，对他来说是怎样的天堂。  
他曾怀疑一些事情，在这场出走一般的游戏里慢慢地寻找答案。他感觉每一步都走得很顺利。因为，没有哪一天他没有被他吸引，因为他愿意听从他的任何声音，因为他一度恐惧的事情至少现在还没有发生。上帝，如果存在就会知道，他的顺从和软弱在生命中第一次被交付。你所说的，我皆应允。他相信这种感觉，就是新西兰的星夜下的感觉。Viggo和Orlando，他们可以在这里以及那里，在天涯海角。  
哪怕有地狱的火在天空燃烧，天堂永远都是天堂。他想。


	7. Kids

〇七 小孩  
他摘下眼镜，从抽屉里拿出镜布仔细地擦拭。镜片上的污点在慢慢消失，被抹匀。  
手边的小半杯咖啡已经冰凉。就算只是凉到了室温的食物，他现在也会觉得寒冷无法下咽。今天的咖啡中牛奶太多了，杯壁上留下令人生厌的浑浊的泡沫。剩下的咖啡就只能倒掉，再加热了以后味道会变。不知道什么时候起，他自己一人喝不完一杯咖啡了，至少不能在它冷掉之前。他一向喜欢咖啡胜过茶和酒。这一点他和大部分人不太一样。这种褐色的饮料会让他精神，心跳更快，能感觉到神经在大脑中发出的电火花。他享受那种体内有嗡嗡的马达声的感受。但是最近咖啡的吸引力也在下降，牛奶的味道甚至都让他觉得反胃。几个星期前Henry回家的时候，给他带了两箱意大利黑咖啡，堆在厨房的角落里，以及一大包看起来白颜色的东西。  
谢谢费心。不过，我一直订牛奶来着。他皱着眉头。  
这是糖，爸爸，古巴进口的。贝斯手卢卡斯是古巴人，我托他弄来的。Henry说。  
他没有再说什么。Henry是他唯一的儿子，唯一一个与他血脉紧紧相连的人。但就是这样一个人也不能够记住他的口味。他不喜欢吃甜食，喝咖啡从来不加糖。  
Henry来到这个世界在一定程度上是个意外，在他和Exene并没有做出什么决定的时候，Henry自己决定要来了。后来当Henry出生以后慢慢长大，他发现一些规划好的东西或许并不比这份意外的礼物更加珍贵。就像他来的方式一样，小时候的Henry就非常有主见，某些方面，比如某种兴趣爱好，他会非常投入其中不受别人的干扰。从小他就不怎么哭闹，喜欢的武器从刀、剑和枪覆盖到一切重型杀伤机器，像很多小男孩一样淘气，弄得自己脏兮兮的回家。稍微长大到六七岁的时候，由于工作的原因，Viggo很多时间都不在家，这一直让他觉得分外愧疚。有一段时间他发现，Henry经常把自己关在房间里不出来，跟他说话还会夹杂着很多听不懂的名词。  
Henry，你最近在做什么？  
PlayStation。  
那是什么？  
游戏机。妈妈买的。  
那一瞬间他的愧疚感达到了顶峰。Exene忙她的音乐，还有一大堆朋友要应酬，能长时间陪这个孩子的晚上和周末也不多。他自己最深刻地知道，所有的孩子都需要来自爸爸的爱和指导，因此Henry从童年到少年时期他作为父亲的很多空缺是他最遗憾的事情。另一方面，Henry早先在性格上似乎没有表现出跟他相似的地方，可能也有这个原因。  
Viggo回到阿根廷时，去拜访儿时的老邻居，他们说：  
……你一直安静得像个小女孩，乖乖跟在妈妈后面进进出出。别的孩子在踢足球，你就在一边看着。  
他自己对这种评价是不想买账的。或许他的确说话不多，但也绝不至于像个小女孩。可能是在母亲带着他们搬到纽约之后，他对自己的记忆才渐渐清晰起来。十一二岁的照片上他是一个微笑的，一头浓密的金发的男孩。那时他已经很懂事了，帮着妈妈照料弟弟，分担家里的琐事。在附近街上同龄的孩子还沉迷在石子打穿玻璃的清脆声音时，他喜欢坐在高处发呆，看风景，想心事，把能摸到的书都翻着玩，或用一个老收音机听磁带。之所以他觉得说他像女孩很荒谬，是因为实际上他会打架，甚至还算是挺厉害的。他骨子里有点那种“高傲”的意思，说起话来也慢条斯理，那些打惯了架的男孩子料不到他竟然有点肌肉。但他从不会去主动惹事，只是在弟弟还小的时候保护他们，尤其是有人讥笑他们没有爸爸的时候。后来再长大一点，渐渐地他不会跟别人动手了，面对不太文雅的侮辱的词汇，他会结合英语、西班牙语和丹麦语种中最恶劣的句子，心平气和地向对方回敬过去。  
Henry则是一个完全在美国长大的孩子，至少连长相上都不太有爷爷那边的人种特征，北欧式的瞳色和颧骨几乎在他身上没有一点体现。在喜好方面也几乎如此。十岁出头的时候，Henry喜欢那些典型的世界上最好的国家的孩子喜欢的东西，快餐，电脑，游戏，麦当娜。Viggo在外面跟他通电话，大部分时间都是Henry在热情洋溢地向爸爸介绍他的新爱好。这当然包括了托尔金的《指环王》。Viggo总是非常耐心地听着，觉得他喜欢什么都让玩去吧，反正也是会腻的。所以在他的爱好上他几乎不会去干涉，最多是引导。至于Henry认为他是怎样的父亲，他也说不太清，至少没有很依赖他。在他离开家或者回到家的时候，Henry最多会有些惊讶地跟他击掌，而不是表现出更多的难受或惊喜。不过他总是很想儿子的，尤其是心酸地发现这一次见到他又和上次有很多不同时：个子一下子窜高了，或是床头美国大兵的位置换成了奥特曼。在他又要离家的时候，会尽力让Henry的藏品更加丰富一点。  
他想，Henry应该还是会很喜欢他在家的时候（或是后来在他那边住的时候），不管是否显露在脸上。因为他会带儿子去野营，去钓鱼，开车到东海岸过周末，在乡村里的小木屋里住几天，背着一大一小的吉他去南美和欧洲旅游，或去骑马。这是他们都非常喜欢的活动。Viggo在阿根廷的时候就想要一匹马，那种手指穿过马鬃、感受马儿鼻息的宁静感，那种奔跑时肌肉的搏击和收缩......当然，这很久都没有实现。这些事情对Henry来说是妈妈无法替代的。他会在他们的旅途中发现一些意想不到的东西，如Henry其实还是挺能吃苦的，不会在不愉快的时候总抱怨。这些地方倒是跟他比较像。  
如果没有Henry，没有他的那些狂热爱好，他不会接下《指环王》中的角色。在Peter联系他的时候，他对这个有着“精灵”“巫师”和“黑暗魔王”的故事一无所知。  
你必须去演，必须，爸爸！Henry知道他要拒绝的时候，举着一把玩具剑异常严肃地对着他。你不知道Aragorn有多酷！  
他是谁？  
他是一个当了刚铎国王的人。  
人？这个Aragorn不是精灵或者什么的？  
他是人，但他有一个精灵好朋友。  
你知道，那会意味着你会很久、很久见不到爸爸了。  
你同意啦？噢，老爸，你太棒了！那个小胖子立即大叫着扑到他的肚皮上。  
所以，严格来说他是为了Henry才做出了这个重要的决定。后来Henry到了新西兰陪了他一段时间，每天被导演、演员、道具师、灯光师们一个个摸头的摸头，捏脸的捏脸。Orlando也会变魔术逗他玩。但是，Henry好像不是很开心。我以为电影里都是真的，他说。


	8. Riddle

〇八 字谜  
他们在皇后区一个偏僻的酒店里过夜。  
他半靠在床头，一只手轻轻抚弄着Orlando的头发。他枕着手靠在他旁边，还在轻微喘息。房间只开了一个走廊灯，空调在呼呼地吐气。那种火热的快感渐渐消散，他闭着眼睛，想象那种被雨打湿的皮肤在风中融化的感觉。  
Viggo？  
嗯。  
你知道我现在想说什么？  
嗯？  
我 爱 你。  
Orlando一字一顿地说，转过头用鼻尖轻轻蹭他腰部的皮肤。  
我非常非常，爱你。  
他咀嚼着这三个字，不知道该怎么回应。实际上，他从来都不知道应该如何“真正”回应这句话。  
在他和Exene在一起的时候，在他短暂与其他女人在一起的时候，他会听见她们向他说“我爱你”，当她们质问他的爱时，他也会回答“是的，我也爱你”。但他并不能理解这个字的真实的意义，因为实在是太多的情况下它都只是逢场作戏，因为他把这四个字母可能代表的东西看得太重太重，重到生活的本身不可承受。像小孩子那种无聊却必须遵守的约定一样，他被自己禁止在真正意义上使用这个词。他迫使自己看不清它，仿佛这样就不会让他受到它的伤害，最深重的欢乐和苦涩。  
沉默。  
然而有人在等他的一个回应。天使屏住了呼吸。  
  
我也是。  
你也是，是什么？求你，说出来。你从没有告诉过我。  
他不会说的，尽管知道这句话在男孩心中的分量。说出来的东西就变成一个谎言。他不会冒这个险这样对待他和自己。因为他心里知道，这次与以往完全不一样了。他可以对一千、一万个人说谎，无动于衷的谎，半真半假的谎，贪慕与欲望糅起来的谎。这个字是属于他的谎言，而他无法忍受对他说谎。如果他说他爱他，那么一切就完了，他决不会允许自己随便地把这一朵玫瑰与其他的花草混杂在一起，他的金苹果。相比于爱的价值，这个字眼本身实在轻飘得可怕。  
他的泪水在黑暗中无声无息地流下来。  
怎样才能不沦为懦夫呢？  
  
  
他太特殊，特殊到没有人可以相比。特殊到，Viggo只得咬牙把自己扔进深渊。  
告诉我啊。Orlando的声音变得危险地散漫。  
Viggo感觉到侧腰上炙热的鼻息，一条柔软湿润的东西伴随着，尝试不同的落点。  
Orlando，打心底里，你是知道的。  
潮湿逐渐靠近他的下腹。  
请你！ Viggo。不要告诉我我知道什么……  
现在散漫消失了，他即将要被置于死地。  
……因为我什么都不知道！  
在他完全没有反应过来的一瞬间，已经被压在身下。他甚至还在因为那种危险而抽搐着，现在连抽搐都被禁止了。  
我要你，告诉我。  
他大口喘气，努力地去看Orlando的眼睛，虽然有一道模糊的水幕遮住。  
他看见了。血红色。滚烫的身体上，更加滚烫的大滴液体在肆意流淌，仿佛是刚刚从太阳中熔化滴下。  
Orlando，求求你……  
你知道我是怎样的人，从我二十一岁起就知道。我一直都准备好了。  
猛然的冲击。  
两个身体紧贴在一起。分子和分子间隔巨大的空隙。他的声音显得尖锐和怪异。崩溃的哭腔被压抑于可怕的冷静。  
你一直都知道我们不可能在一起，对不对？  
你知道，你在伤害我。  
你只是想要我……  
你真的伤到我了。  
……暂时地。  
我不想你因为伤害我而难过。  
你承认了？  
我永远永远不想让你难过。  
这就是你他妈正在做的事！  
……  
你告诉过别人吗，嗯？你告诉过Henry吗？  
Viggo把嘴拼命张大，向上，向上。呼吸不到空气。  
告诉我，这是不是我们最后的旅行……  
  
Namárie.


	9. Script

〇九 剧本  
电影当然不是真的。  
  
领针很好看，Viggo。这是……银蕨？  
Ian遇到他的时候在他的胸口捏了一把，眯着眼有些暧昧地微笑着，又摸了摸他的肩膀。这个老家伙，这几年几乎没什么变化，神采焕发，丝毫没有显出老态。  
谢谢，你也很好看，我的白袍朋友。  
即便早就知道Ian会来红毯，而真的看到这个可爱的老头时，那种久违的熟悉感依然使他忍不住激动地揽住他的后背。不像那些在美国发展的年轻演员，Ian大部分时间都呆在英国的剧院里，偶尔也有舞台剧在百老汇巡演。上一次他们见面，Ian在宣传那部会吸磁铁的家伙的电影。听说他有几天没有安排，“护戒队”的几个人轮流打电话给他，请他到不同城市做客。  
你们就不能在一个地方请我吗？Liv，Viggo和他吃饭的时候，他用一种带着愠怒又可怜巴巴的口气说。照顾一下我这个可怜的老人吧。  
他们聊了聊英国的天气，抱怨BAFTA把时间安排得太紧。  
噢，你知道Orlando要来吧。  
我知道。  
我上个月还在伦敦还碰到过他，他现在经常回肯特郡住。  
是吗？我倒是……  
你知道，Ian凑近他小声说，他可吃香了，在女孩儿中。不过，男孩中可能也是。他眨了眨眼。  
嗯，是的。  
我问他感情状况怎么样，这个三十岁的浑小子，居然说让我看新闻！   
Viggo扬了扬嘴角。  
啊哈，看，他在那里，被包围了——  
一个拎着话筒的记者询问Ian能不能一起接受采访。  
没问题。Ian指指记者，然后向Viggo压低了声音说，别告诉他我跟你说什么！  
  
就在三四米远的地方。  
Orlando和两三个人站在一起，Viggo的角度只能看到他大部分时候微微低垂的侧脸。黑色的浓密的卷发还跟记忆中的差不多，一直连到鬓角，大约是用发胶仔细梳过才没有蓬乱得飞起来。好像瘦了一些，下颌骨的地方几乎皮包着骨头。他的眼窝原本不深，而在显然没怎么修理的黑眉毛下看上去有些深陷，又弯又长的睫毛似乎更加明显。没有留胡子，唇上的胡须成熟得恰到好处，使他上唇的丰满线条凸显出来。他偶尔说话，时而严肃、时而舒展，好像没什么精神，笑起来也只是淡淡地抿着嘴。  
他亲手撕开那道裂隙。  
一月份最冷的伦敦，Viggo的衬衫被背上的汗粘得难受。他知道自己马上、即刻、随时随地，都有可能需要跟Orlando问好。然后，不失亲密地拥抱一下，像真正的至交、亦师亦友的两人那样的拥抱，然后非常自然而亲切地跟他讲话，仿佛这对老朋友为今天的见面感到惊喜，仿佛上一次告别是在一个俱乐部的门口，所以最好开玩笑地提一下那天的食物和音乐留下的印象。接着，在分开之前，因为某个《指环王》相关记忆的重现，最后一次互相搂着肩开怀大笑。  
他用电光石火的瞬间写好了剧本。真是天才。  
Ian的采访还没结束，那个年纪挺轻的记者快把话筒戳到他下巴上了。  
他微微侧过身避开Ian的视线，装作被某种东西吸引住目光。右手开始解开那个领针。  
……没关系……哦，不用谢……嘿，Orlando！Orlando！来这儿！  
浑身一个激灵，手迅速地背到身后。但来不及了。  
那个男孩已经走到旁边。  
见到你真好，Ian！  
Orlando的视线快速经过了那片银蕨领针的地方，但没有停留，表情依然是那样淡淡的。  
你好，Viggo。他用肩膀碰了碰他。那一瞬间他的嘴唇轻微动弹了一下，又一瞬间消失不见。  
你好，Orlando。短暂地对视一眼，那双亮晶晶的黑眸中有些什么东西。  
Ian瞧了瞧他们。  
Bloom先生，你看上去精神不太好哇。  
还行，最近手头有点事情。  
……  
还有你，Mortensen先生。Ian拍了拍他的背。这时候Orlando已经被记者拉走了。你看起来像刚刚被暴打过一顿。  
他坐在驾驶座，车停在停车场外的一条小路边。天开始下雨，挡风玻璃上粘着大颗的水滴，不时淌出一道道小河。过马路和停车场那边是灯火通明的场地，大型的照明灯亮起一个比白昼还耀眼的夜。而这里，距离不到两百米的地方，就只剩下昏暗的路灯，偶尔有汽车亮着远光灯，从他旁边挤过去。  
二十分钟前，他在开始退场的人群中寻找他，远远看见Orlando的背影，在毫无生气的黑色西服里显得很瘦小。Orlando走得很慢，不时回头扫视两眼。他匆匆小跑来到他旁边，语无伦次。他希望他听见，希望他不要听见。  
Orlando……请你……  
黑色西装的步子放缓了。  
你愿意谈谈……  
Orlando被别人招呼过去，但他飞快地压低声音说。发短信给我，你在哪里。  
……  
一阵冷风吹过，他惊醒了一下。缓缓抬起压在手臂上的脑袋，一下子认不出这是在哪里。在他还没转头的时候就已有感觉，他旁边那个沉默的、散发着温热的身躯，还带着外面湿润的水气。遥远的久违的气息。刚刚摘下的草莓。  
你戴着那片银蕨叶，Melda。  
两百零二天后，这个低沉的声音悄近耳边。  
Viggo看到一些东西在黑暗中闪动，像秋光下的水波。  
Orlando伸手摸他的领针，接着慢慢抚过衬衣，抚摸他的领口，脖颈。  
Viggo把那只手轻轻推开。  
哦，Viggo，Viggo，你知道我有多想你吗……  
似在恳求，低声下气的那种。Orlando急躁地把Viggo的面孔扳到自己面前，几乎鼻尖撞到鼻尖。Viggo，老家伙……  
Viggo觉得身体中有哪个地方松动了一下。这回没有再去拉开他的手。  
深呼吸。他要开口了。  
Orlando，我想告诉两件事，请你仔细听。  
希望没有一件是说你不要我了。Orlando有些凄凉地笑了笑，慢慢把手放开。  
首先……我把这个胸针带过来了。  
我看见了，我懂你的意思……Viggo，我对不起，对不起……  
……我知道这很难，我知道你还有Henry，但我求求你，让我跟你一起度过去，我知道你爱我，很抱歉我像个小孩一样幼稚地指责你……  
……但我真的离不开你……你的Leggy会永远和你站在一起……  
Orlando的声音已经过度失控。他咬住Viggo的嘴唇，那么轻，那么痒，微咸的液体沾湿他的脸。  
Viggo痛苦地闭上眼睛。这个男孩几乎要把他重新拉回深渊里。他真的懂了他的意思吗？他以为Viggo是胆小鬼，以为他所有的迟疑和痛苦是源于怯懦，以为他不敢走出去。  
哈哈哈！  
真是勇敢的男孩，像Legolas一样，他知道从没有看错过Orlando一分一毫，只是后者早就认定了他是懦夫。  
他在劝说他，用那么幼稚的，卑微的，近乎诱惑的方式告诉他，只要有勇敢和决心就能够走下去。  
他在尝试着教他勇敢……这个整整比他小了十九岁的男人。  
Viggo的双手握住Orlando的手，慢慢把它们合在掌心。他做好了预备，心即将被剜下一个口子，而在上百成千个伤疤中，已经没有血液可以滴下。他要放手了，这一次他不会再屈服于诱惑。  
第二件事。我要把它还给你了。他的语调非常平缓，仿佛在给小孩讲故事。  
他温柔地揽住他。现在，我要你知道，我们不可能在一起。  
  
Orlando  
你太年轻，年轻得不知道自己可以拥有什么  
所见的风景，如同宇宙里的沙粒  
你是阿波罗  
有无数的前途和机遇  
伸手就可以摘到所有古老而弥新的欢喜  
会有那么多的人爱你，那么多的人看见你  
你只要努力  
就能去做热爱的事情  
自由得没有边际  
但是眼下还不行  
这个世界，你必须付出一些，才能得到更多  
这个世界，太不宽容  
你爱我，如同爱上一颗光明已经陨落的星星  
一个幻影  
你的未来就像太阳，而我将成朽木枯杨  
你到了五十岁的时候，应该已有两个长大的孩子，其中那个男孩，和你一模一样  
  
Orlando  
你听见了吗  
他把银蕨叶放在Orlando手中。  
最后吻我一下吧，精灵。从此以后我将再也无法承受。


	10. Mother

一十 母亲  
……  
醒来的时候，手臂上已经被压红了，像一个圆圆的印章。他在书桌工作，不小心堕入了梦中。还是那片神秘的树林，淡紫色的天与碎裂的光点。他揉了揉眼睛，逐渐恢复了现实中的感觉。窗外的光线十分刺眼，日头已经上来了。冬日的太阳并不呈现那种热情的金黄，更像惨白天空的注释。没有句号，没有终结。它的寒意蔓延开来时，不会步步紧逼，只是那种单纯的麻木感和僵死感就使人难以呼吸。他想，如果所有的冬天都要如约而来，所有的北风都不可避免，为什么冬天还要有太阳，为什么温暖的幻想掺得进刺骨的冰凉？这朵太阳让人在一年中最为艰难的时刻甚至都无法触摸到真实。真实的冷寂，真实的黑暗。冷与暗是孪生兄弟。这是一个并不高明的谎言。也许有一天他应该住进北极圈，或者住到赤道上，逃离这种莫名其妙的虚假感。  
他总是对天气和季节的变化异乎寻常地敏感，这一点可能与母亲Grace有关。他对儿时生活片段中的母亲记忆最深刻的，就是她在外出工作和操劳家务之余对外界环境细微变化的反应。她总是以一种非常锐利的眼光察看她所在的周围，从小的垃圾、灰尘，到家里所在街区的某个邮筒或路灯的移动，从那些因为温热潮湿的天气而长在家门口的一小块一小块青苔，到天空出现了怎样形状的云或星星，它们与未来的气候和植物的变化有什么关系。除此之外，虽然在他的儿时，母亲和Viggo父亲的那些不愉快使她长期处于一种轻微的焦虑和压抑之下、甚至是不安全感，但婚姻的不顺以至破裂从来没有触及她核心的那种少女的细腻感情。大部分时候他看见的母亲总是默默地在努力生活，为了儿子们和她自己。另一些时候，她在房顶看着远方的地平线时，或是带他们去教堂，去近处的公园游玩的时候，那种本性会显露出来。她让Viggo描述他看到的风景，自己则在一旁吹一条口琴。不管在阿根廷还是美国，她都会要求儿子们用一种诗意的方式来欢迎新的环境，平静地忍受由于自然或者人为的原因带来的局限性，在生活中发现新的体验。当然，这一点不是她用嘴说出来的，而是在她包容的品格中无声地传递。Viggo觉得她和其他孩子的母亲不一样，或许是早年在欧洲、在南美的生活经历使她变得更加丰富和有趣，对孩子们的天性有更深刻的理解和宽容。即便，这些年里，他不知道母亲的内心是不是真的过得很好。  
母亲也讨厌冬天，她讨厌的方式不是把家人关在家里生起炉火，或缩在厚衣服里咒骂，而是让儿子们去冬天的野外尽情玩耍。有一回大约是圣诞节前，下了大雪，街上的小店大部分都关门了，望下去茫茫的一片白，只有那些遍布街头巷尾的、并不怎么文雅的涂鸦们显得有些生机。一切都放假了，除了冬天。弟弟们一大早就出去玩雪，Viggo独自呆在他们三人的房间，站在窗边向外看。  
Viggo，孩子。母亲在房门口叫他。  
早上好，妈妈。  
亲爱的，你怎么不出去？  
外面好冷。  
呆在家里，你只会越来越怕冷。  
我也……不想把衣服弄脏……  
没关系的，Viggo，别担心。只要去雪地里滚两圈，你会变成一个开心小伙子的。  
好吧。  
相信妈妈，去吧，我知道你会想去的。  
她弯腰在他额上亲吻了一下。那时他已经长到她肩膀那么高了。  
Viggo踏进松软的雪中，那块他刚刚一直在凝视的地方。回头看，母亲还在窗口对他摆手。  
  
在很长很长的时间里，父亲在他的生活中更像一个需要被遗忘却无法真正遗忘的事情，他和母亲和弟弟，几乎不会提起。在搬到曼哈顿之后直至他离家去读大学，只见过父亲一次，后来去丹麦的时候也就去看了他两次。他印象里那个尚年轻的父亲是一个脾气不太好的男人，丈夫，和爸爸。Viggo的名字跟他一样，但是两个人似乎迥然不同。父亲个子不算太高，但很壮实，常年留着披肩的头发，介于金色和灰色之间的颜色。他固执，一意孤行，喝酒的时候控制不住得喝很多，喝完酒就会乱说话。控诉母亲家里的人，或者指责Viggo没有做好一个哥哥。如果说他经常做出不负责任的事情，那么也无可厚非。Viggo经常不能理解，为什么母亲会选择嫁给他，心甘情愿跟他在一片陌生的大陆上流浪，为他生下三个孩子，然后又无法忍受自己的选择。等过了许多年Viggo再次见到父亲的时候，那个老人比他记忆中矮小得多，更精瘦，除了那头长发，他几乎认不出他的面孔。  
小Viggo，老Viggo喊他，眯着眼好像在审视着什么，你干得不错。  
Viggo沉默。父亲的固执和敌意似乎消退了一些。现在他不知道该用想念还是责怪，或者什么其他的感情来面对他，所有的感情都在时光中被消耗殆尽。他只好选择了一种防御性的冷淡。  
后来有一次他去看母亲时，依然没有提到关于父亲的一个字。母亲，很奇怪，却语气平平地说到了。当时Grace坐在沙发里，他倚在墙边，两人聊到Henry。  
你知道，你的儿子需要你。别让他老呆在他妈妈家。  
我知道了，妈妈。  
上次接Henry来我这里住，他一直把一个绿色的人偶放在口袋里，说那个是你给他买的。  
哦……是那个，那次我在片场呆了两个月没回家。  
孩子都需要爸爸。  
他一时没有说话。  
亲爱的，我只是……希望你原谅我，原谅我和老Viggo的决定。  
妈妈，别说了，没什么可原谅的。  
你知道吗，我曾经很爱你父亲。我当时觉得，这个金发男人就是我的终点和归宿，他走到哪里我都会永远跟随……  
……后来他渐渐显露出一些的东西，只有在长期一起生活的时候才会发现。他不是一个适合平静生活的人，如果不能到处走，他会发疯。而我受不了，我希望我们一家人能安定一些……所以最终做了那个不太好的决定……我们分开了。  
……我不知道自己是不是还爱他，也许是的。也不知道他是不是还爱我。我希望你也原谅他。  
……每个人都有自己的路要走，但你要靠脚走路，爱不一定能帮你走。  
……亲爱的Viggo，我的孩子。我祝愿你能找到你的爱，和你的路。  
母亲起身，像小时候那样想要吻他。只是现在需要踮脚才能够到他的额头了。  
  
母亲去世已经有十五年了。


	11. Hallucination

十一 幻觉  
……眼前的世界已经完全不是那个你所认识的世界了。除了燃烧的火焰，所有的东西都是灰色的，从深灰到浅灰，从浅灰到深灰。天空中没有太阳，没有云，本质上来说什么都没有，呈现那种混沌的荒芜。不时响起犹如惊雷的声音，尽力远眺却什么都看不见。地上看不到任何一只活的动物，也不再有植物可以长出来，巨大的枯树依次倒下。所有的房屋和家园都被废弃，垮塌的横梁，满地的碎屑，到处都是抢夺和暴力的痕迹。还有寒冷，像看不见的鬼魂，随着那种蔓延的死寂狰狞着在身后咆哮。一切都死掉了或者即将死去。饥饿生发恐惧，苟活的人们形同死尸，死亡被视为奢侈的礼物。沙尘覆盖鲜血，这片大地被上帝抛弃，因为他在世上已看不到人性……  
……然而在这种情况下，你必须带着儿子求生。你必须生存，因为你无法对他和自己扣下扳机；并且你必须试图站在好人那边，因为你还有良心，还有心中的火焰。这一点让你处于痛苦之中……  
……你心里还有一个昔日生活的图景，你和妻子在那个图景中，那里有鲜花树木和所有色彩，有钢琴声，有无忧无虑的甜蜜。这个图景现在只存在于你的梦中，你要努力抵抗它的召唤，因为它已与现实没有丝毫联系，它只会让绝望摧垮你的心智。你在那里多停留一秒，就更少地留在儿子身边，更少地存在于这个世界。你的妻子从一开始就选择了放逐和毁灭，她决意走进了黑暗和寒冷之中，你再也无法看见，再也无法找到，再也无法触摸……  
……这个故事要探讨的终极问题还包括人的生存伦理和价值判断……  
……所以，怎么样，Viggo？觉得还有意思吗？希望你能重新考虑一下。我们非常希望你能接下这个电影。  
……Viggo？  
好。他掐掉烟。  
  
他的合作伙伴是一个澳大利亚小演员Kodi，十二岁。只看脸，乖巧得像女孩，声音也像女孩，身材却又瘦又高。第一次见到Viggo时，Kodi的反应像所有人一样：目光变了。  
我知道你要说什么。Viggo拍了拍他的肩膀。  
不，我想说……你看起来不太像Aragorn。  
是吗？  
你比他瘦多了。  
我猜，那就是我们的电影想要的，不是吗？  
Kodi和他都笑起来。  
事实证明了这个选择的正确性，因为他几乎不需要摸索，一下子就能入戏。他知道该怎么做，就是知道。  
长胡子，长头发。他遇到导演John的时候，仿佛自然地做好了准备，电影给了他一个继续放纵的机会。在片场，那件宽大、肮脏、臃肿的棉袄，一穿就是一整天。头上、手上、身上的泥土，使他无论趴在哪里，都与那个“末日世界”完美地融为一体。在荧幕里，他从来无所谓改变成怎样的形象，如果目的只是为了把一个有意思的角色带上屏幕的话。何况，他甚至有些羡慕自己演的这个家伙——谁能保证他本人好到哪里去呢。至少这个角色从没有真正放弃。虽然陷入绝望和痛苦之中，还是为了儿子走到了他能走到的最后。他原本是一个医生。医生大概到了世界的最末一天也不会拿起屠刀的：医者的本性使然，他们是身体的疗愈者而不是迫害者。  
而Viggo不是医生，他只是个演员。没有需要完成的任务或守住的火焰。他的任务早已经结束了，在亲手把那火焰扑灭的时候，他知道得清清楚楚。  
他给Kodi盖上被子。他递过去一罐可乐。他踉踉跄跄走在废墟之中。他念出台词。  
忘掉你妈妈吧，我已经记不起她了……  
脑海中他在自言自语。  
……走进了黑暗和寒冷之中。再也无法看见，再也无法找到，再也无法触摸……  
  
13：47  
在梦里一脚跌下悬崖。  
John？哦，天哪，John，几点钟了？  
别担心，Viggo。导演的脸色看上去还挺温和。没过太久。我们知道你很累。  
他急躁地想从地上爬起来，但是手臂怎么都使不上力气。挣扎了两下后，终于勉强支起自己，一阵眩晕伴随着冲上血管的酒味让他想呕吐。他的头上和脸上沾满了沙土，分不清哪些是之前化妆师化的，哪些是睡着的时候自己化的。他稍微静止地站了一会儿。Kodi正扶着那辆手推车发呆，摄影组的家伙都架好了。他们在等他一个人。  
……告诉我几点钟了？  
一点四十七。  
John！你不知道我有多抱歉……这不会再发生了，我保证……  
Viggo，真的没关系，你不用给我保证。导演担心地盯着还有些恍惚的Viggo。你确定现在可以开始吗？  
我确定。  
他不确定，因为发现自己几乎走不动，腿是软的，抬起头也很费劲。刚刚午饭他一口都没动，吃什么都会想吐出来。  
嘿，John，他咳了几声，迟疑地问。我需要点……可以再给我点酒吗？

23：47  
他把自己埋在床里，蒸发那些酒精。  
房门有敲击的声响。幻听了，他想。不用理会。  
第三次响后，他决定尊重一次自己的幻觉，拖着脚去开门  
一个绿色的东西跳进来，随即把门踢上。一个女人。应该。  
你隔壁住着小孩，我就不开着门了。  
你他妈是……  
你觉得呢？  
她转过身。他努力把眼睁开。地上：深绿色，大概是一团披风。向上：热裤，以及半裸露的上身。  
他突然非常想笑——虽然没什么好笑的——  
他几乎把自己笑得瘫倒在地，支撑着镜子旁的写字台才没有摔倒。  
有什么这么好笑，牛仔？要跟我分享一下吗？  
她走到离他很近的地方，十分优雅地脱下那顶浅棕色的牛仔帽。他看清楚了她的脸。  
意想不到的干净的一张脸，随性的一头短发，黑得很深邃的眼睛。骨架不是丰满的类型，却另有一种瘦削的力量感。牛仔风格是绝配。  
那双眼睛。分明是挑逗，轻蔑，自信和……专注。  
她的眼睛在他的瞳孔里放大。  
她走近一步。你可以的，帅哥。她在他耳边，一股甜香。  
酒液在他的身体里轰轰穿行，辛辣的火想要烧干一切。  
他闭眼，那双眼睛没有在枕叶消失。他睁眼，自己的手肘正在奇怪地卡住那个女人的肩。  
她仰着头微张着嘴，向他靠近，眼睛始终没有离开他的……他的身体感受到一个温热的腹部。  
别害羞，男孩。你为什么这么害羞？你喜欢从后面吗？还是什么？  
他闭眼，那双眼睛没有在枕叶消失。只是他不知道那是谁的眼睛了。  
他猛然地把她的头摁到自己的胸口上，另一只手开始用力地摩挲她的背，腰和臀部。  
啊嗷。她可能被撞疼了，溜出一丝喘息。别太莽撞，老家伙。  
他闭着眼紧贴着她，慢慢向床的方向移动。  
牛仔，你是演员，对吗？你有名吗？可惜我不看电影……她熟练地把他按在床上，顺势坐在他的腿上，把他的脸放到胸前。  
他听到了什么。突然感觉到强烈的昏厥，视听味触嗅都在缓慢地消融。那团辛辣的火焰在放声尖叫着：它需要氧气，但是氧气消失了，空中只剩下那些致人于死地的气体。他听到了一件事，一件事实。呕吐物开始蠢蠢欲动地在他的身体里旋转，那些没有渗进他血液里的酒，那些拒绝与他融为一体的酒，那些假装给了他力量、此刻却想从他身体里出逃的酒。酒要洒出来了，如果他再动弹一下。他该醒了，已经很晚了。他该睡了，已经很晚了。  
是的。演员。他妈的演员。  
演戏的演员，不会演戏的演员，演戏但不是演员。演什么的演员，会把撕开来的口子补上去，用针线，胶水，或者订书钉？演什么的演员，会真的掏心挖肺地演？  
我知道你是谁。也知道你不是谁。  
他睁开眼。  
……哦，我的漂亮情人，你脸上怎么都是水？  
他又想笑了。他把自己放倒在床上，以一个醉汉的礼貌请她离开。  
再见。抱歉。我是演员。  
还有，  
我脸上的是……酒。  
  
25：47  
一片，一片，剥掉壳的，虾。青色的血液在地上留下纤细的痕迹。  
他看不到光了。那双眼睛终于消失在空洞的黑暗里。


	12. Brother

十二 兄弟  
他半拉上阳台的窗帘，遮住那些南边的天光。不需要那么多的光线，弄得自己像一只晒着太阳昏昏欲睡的老猫。  
这座房子是他自己挑选，重新装修。外观是米白与烟灰色为主，两层半的高度，还有一个半露天的阳台。从正面看，是丹麦的尖尖的屋顶，瓦片用的则是一种中国式的办法来铺的，不规则地相互错开，远看像阴雨时盘在屋顶上的雾。在当地，那种比较僵硬平直的红顶屋面更为常见。绕到房子侧面则会发现位于二楼的平台，用一圈玻璃围住，它内壁和外沿漆成了一种明快的淡黄色，有几丛藤叶和蔷薇花从边上垂下来。这是他在巴塞罗那时喜爱的民居装饰，伊比利亚半岛上的那些花简直永远不会开谢，使那里天然充满了一种快活的气息，即使在人不多的地方，那些玲珑的挂在墙上的花篮也绝不会使那里显得有丝毫冷淡。他喜欢那种生气，就像孩子的生气一样。但他终究还是离开了那里。他从来说不清自己为什么选择了住在丹麦，这个从前甚至没有太多呆过的地方，这里远没有美国那么热闹，也没有西班牙的奔放。丹麦有一种温和中的凉意，或许那种凉意十分契合他的心性。或许，是因为这里有小美人鱼。  
在他的身体还好一些的时候，有时他会去哥本哈根的各个小城走一走，带着相机和随身的笔记。去年夏末的一天，Sean打电话给他，说他有事刚好到了丹麦，希望能跟他见见。  
他们已经认识了三十多年，虽然两人联系得并不算多，但彼此之间的感情没有被阻断。只要有机会，Viggo会尽量多地了解Sean最近的情况。在新西兰的时候他们有很多戏在一起，彼此也很聊得来。Sean只比他小一岁。在剧组的小朋友当中，Viggo和Sean往往充当着“叔叔”的角色——如果Ian和Christopher是“爷爷”的话。在小年轻们瞎闹起哄的时候，他两人会加入疯玩一会，老一辈们，则在旁边故作震惊地表示鄙夷。很多时候他们默契地站在一条战线上。除去拍戏的时候，大家几乎生活在一个巨大的家族中，大家族有大家族的好处和坏处。虽然总体来说相处融洽，但的确不是每个人都能够适应，毕竟他们来自太不一样的背景，太不一样的经历。在偶尔出现的针锋相对之时，总需要有一个公认的公正的人来调解。而Sean往往就是那个人，因为他最多地置身事外。  
Viggo仍记得一个傍晚，Peter给全组人员开会结束，陆陆续续地人都走了。他暂时不想离开，独自坐在大会议室的一边，翻着剧本。抬头的时候他发现对面有个模糊的人影。  
Viggo，兄弟，你怎么不走？充满力量的男中音穿过会议室的空气。  
你不也没有走嘛，Sean？  
不能让“刚铎的未来”一个人吃饭吧！Sean笑着走过来拍他的背。  
真是太合适的一个Boromir了。他想。  
他最初对Sean的印象是，一个来自中世纪的英国人。（或许是因为那时Sean已经有一头棕红色的长发）他很高大，肌肉练得很好，比Viggo壮实很多，在穿盔甲的时候很明显更能撑得起来。他举起那把半身高的剑时，真正有古代骑士的味道。他身上有那种典型的大男子主义气息，体格和嗓音散发着浑厚的男性荷尔蒙，但同时又寡于言语。他打招呼的方式甚至都是与众不同的：一个重重的拥抱，一句把“a”发得很重的“mate”。当然，除了在Viggo痴迷于撞头的那段时间——Sean见到他会先条件反射地向后仰，然后笑着在他胸口锤一拳。  
他们两个住得很近，经常一起晚上出门，不会去远的地方，也就是到周围的小酒吧坐坐。他们都不是话特别多的人，单独相处的时候有时只是静静地坐着喝酒。Sean会与他聊自己的经历，长大的地方，家庭和儿女，Viggo给他看Henry的照片。这些话题，显然远比Aragorn和Boromir会聊的微小得多。  
我看过《魔鬼女大兵》，在那里面你简直判若两人。Sean说。  
谢谢。我猜，Viggo低着头微笑，手里转动着杯子。这对我来说也是新体验。Aragorn。  
你很了不起。没有缺点。他与Viggo碰了碰杯。  
缺点的第一条：我挥起剑来不如你。  
Viggo，你是怎样的人我心里明白。我就完全跟你不一样……  
他不知道该说什么。他从不喜欢别人夸赞他，也不喜欢Sean现在变得有些沉重的语气，但他了解Sean的为人，绝不会故意去讨好他。  
何出此言呢？  
我太像Boromir了。莽撞。  
Sean仰着脖子倒下去小半杯。  
我觉得Boromir很完美。因为……他是大丈夫，同时他有缺点，有愿望，这些让他的人性变得完善。相反，Aragorn，他可能是……不存在的。  
你这么觉得吗？Sean若有所思地盯着旧桌板上的一块污迹。你不知道我实际上是怎样的人……  
我知道你是个很好的演员和爸爸，不是吗？  
Sean笑了笑。  
也许不是。你知道，我以前干过很多蠢事……  
谁没有呢。  
你信不信，我十七岁时候领着一群小混蛋，去给一个香烟店老板捣乱。  
我敢说，他倒霉了。Viggo伸过手去捏了捏他的肩膀。  
Sean垂着的眼抬了抬。这你可以打赌。  
你知道，我很容易冲动，一冲动就把事情搞砸。特别是喝断片的时候。为了这个，离婚的时候两个孩子都不给我……  
Sean。好像没有哪句话可以安慰这个沮丧的家伙，但他还是要尝试一下。听我说，那是很久以前的事情了，你现在不是那样的人了。  
抱歉让你听我废话，兄弟。  
……新西兰真是奇怪的地方。  
他又举起酒杯，变回了那个有一点点神秘，喜欢分担事情和倾听，会陪他一起吃晚饭的Sean。  
  
三十年多后的哥本哈根新港，一个河滨酒吧的露台上。  
丹麦真是奇怪的地方。在给了Viggo一记重重的Sean式的拥抱后，他坐下来说。  
……Billy告诉我你在这住下了，我很高兴你喜欢这儿。  
还是以前的那种浑厚的中音。发福了许多，笑起来脸上都是皱褶，三七分的棕白色短发，一身休闲装束使他像个普通的路边老人。  
噢，Sean。Sean！  
Viggo像不敢相信一样地微笑着，仔细察看老友的变化，也好让老友看清自己。  
上一次是……  
远征队上映二十年。  
是的……是了。洛杉矶。那个时候Ian爵士还在呢。  
真的好久了。  
他们各自要了饮料。  
所以，Sean，是什么风把你吹来的？  
其实我就是来丹麦看你的，老朋友。  
  
露台上很安静，只三两桌有人。丹麦短暂的夏天就要结束了。新港的河面上涌起沁凉的晚风，那些美丽的彩色房子亮起灯，在水波映出的霞光里轻轻漂浮，连同归来的游船一道，延伸至东方那靛蓝色初起的夜幕里。


	13. Phone call

十三 电话  
之后 你会记得那些夜晚  
其时 冬日已经悄悄降临  
  
你的身体 是我的世界  
我这生命 以此吻终结  
  
他提前在网上预订了票，布宜诺斯艾利斯的“雷科莱塔山庄”。十二月，这个国度的春天。  
在阿根廷的大大小小的城市，从来不用担心他的脸会引起旁观，因此可以不戴墨镜，自由来去。似乎这里的人们沉浸在自己浪漫的小生活里，沉湎在探戈与风琴，艾薇塔贝隆和马拉多纳，以及那些灿烂或晦暗的昔日图景之中。他走在路上，偶尔会有人认出他，但他们就像见到久违的朋友一样，亲切地打招呼、请求合影，不会像在美国一样，人们拼命想拦住他，把手机伸到他脸上。阿根廷人的疯狂不在这里，或许是因为他们可以疯狂的事情太多了。他始终对这片南美的土地充满好感，到阿根廷对他来说就是到了故乡。  
他坐在第一排的正中，整个影厅很快坐满了叽叽喳喳的年轻观众，在兴奋地讨论上一部的剧情。  
他不安地等待着，幽暗密林的打戏过于冗长。  
忽然有女孩在惊叫。Legolas！啊——我的王子！  
镜头推进，所有细节变得清晰。  
精灵王子微皱着眉头，凝视着一个观众看不见的方向。密林的暗蓝背景在他干净苍白的面孔上投下阴影，瞳孔是冰蓝色，淡金色长发垂在胸前。满弓上弦，咬紧的嘴角透露出危险。  
这是十年后的六十年前。那个在瑞文戴尔的拱廊旁轻身下马，惊叹着环视四周的小子，那个紧攥着银弓，箭无虚发的精灵。  
由于Legolas的出现，影厅的气氛有些沸腾。十年，中土的梦中人怎么才能醒来。  
他甚至不敢眨眼，紧紧聚焦在每一个镜头，寻找所有那些无关紧要的痕迹，那些或许未曾被掩盖住的东西，在那双不再显得温柔的眼睛里，在冷冷的背影中，在那个他已经不属于其中的地方。  
射击，跳跃，搏斗。寻觅，杀戮，拯救。轻盈得看不出重量，隐痛在眉宇间暗流。  
精灵自始至终没有笑过。  
Viggo与Legolas，在只间隔几米却触不可及的空间中对望，他们各自要去寻找的人已消失在逝去时光的尘埃里。  
  
接到那个电话之前，他正在纽约的家里心无旁骛地修改诗稿。这是最近拟定计划中的一部分，即暂时放下手头的新作，把往日积攒下来的稿子通通整理出来。挑出一部分还算满意的，检查细节、微调用词，直至较为完善的成品。已经是深夜了，但他不觉得困。书房亮起着一个台灯，一个老式的黑胶留声机播放着德彪西的月光。手底下压着一些稿纸，桌上有一个电脑屏幕和空的咖啡杯。他不时偏过头，用夹着笔的手指把那些长长的头发别在耳后。  
手机兀然响起。他下意识地伸手去接，视线还留在稿纸上。  
喂？  
他听不见那边的人讲了什么，可能是电话坏了，什么声音都没有，只有两声很奇怪的声音，好像一个人在哭。  
喂？  
依然没有回应。接着，他听见一个吸鼻子的声音。  
……  
Viggo关掉台灯，调小了留声机。  
他重又坐下来，在一片没有光的安静里，另一只手慢慢地，慢慢地掩面。  
我在这儿。他说。  
那个奇怪的声音又开始不规则地传来，仿佛什么东西被堵住而透不过气。  
我在这儿。他说。  
声音似乎稍微平息了一点。  
……  
不知道那边是什么时候挂断的。  
他已经无法分辨。他一直一直举着电话，紧紧贴在耳边，直到头枕在听筒上靠着桌面，窗外升起了朦胧的晨曦。  
在那片晨曦照耀的同一天，几乎所有的新闻头版：  
“精灵王子”Orlando Bloom与超模Miranda Kerr宣布结束三年婚姻，儿子Flynn将由两人共同抚养  
  
自从他把银蕨叶还给Orlando以后，他们没有见面，没有通话，没有以任何方式直接联系。只有一次，也就是那个电话前的两个月，Orlando为了帮一个朋友的忙给他写过一次邮件。  
Mortensen先生。他这样称呼他。  
对于老剧组的那些聚会，他们十分默契地不再同时出现。对于有任何可能碰面的邀约，他们分别一概拒绝。仍然，他会不经意地翻到Orlando的新闻和来自八卦小报的模糊照片：他和Miranda订婚，结婚，生子；他们在路上旁若无人地热吻；他一只手抱着儿子出街；他穿着泳裤在海滩边，蹲在地上眺望大海；他拍了火枪手的电影，穿着路易十三时的花边高领；他蓄起了更浓的胡须……Viggo不经意地看到这些，不会特别关注，也不会故意跳过。对Miranda，他从没有更多去了解。对于他们的小孩，他知道他叫Flynn，是个圆圆胖胖的小男孩。没有再多。  
Henry这时候已经读完了大学在跟朋友一起做音乐，他一直跟Orlando保持联系，因为在父子俩偶尔遇到的时候，Henry会提到他和Orlando吃饭的事，给父亲看他们的合影，或有关的最新消息。他从来没有问起为什么父亲不再和Orlando有联系，Viggo也不问他为什么不问。Henry说到什么，他只是淡淡的表示认可，既不接话，也不追问。  
他亲手那个眼睛哭得肿起来的男孩赶走，走进那个伦敦的雨夜中，就此消失不见。即便，他的手机还存着Orlando的号码，衬衣还留着Orlando的味道，肩膀上还有Orlando曾经用牙齿轻轻啃过的牙印。即便，那么多平常物什上的回忆，每天出没在他的视线边际，从脖颈到指尖的凉意，从唇齿到脚踝的痕迹。  
有一次深夜整理文件，他无意中调出了与Orlando的所有通话记录。慢慢翻下去，通话最为固定和持续的一段时间，是在Orlando在新西兰拍完戏经美国回到英国家里的时期。他总在Viggo的中午或晚上十点左右给他打电话。五个小时的时差，美国的晚上十点钟，英国已在凌晨最酣睡的梦乡。每次他都让Orlando好好睡觉，上午再打给他。那个小子则每次都说，他怕错过了时间，Viggo睡着了。  
终究，与那个号码的一切关联就像从来没有存在过那样，戛然而止在五年以前。属于那个人的特殊备注已经落到了找不见的最底部。他拍下的，他的照片，在那个最珍贵的保险箱里落满灰尘。他惊讶地看到，让一个人从生活中整个消失并不需要太大努力，让他看见另一个人已决意走开，让他知道不再有留给他们的任何希望，仅此而已。即使这无法比起把他从生命中真正抹去。  
在这奇异的时间跨度之中，疲倦开始催生新的疲倦。他开始尝试放下，至少他想要这样做。在两年后，他与Ariadna公开了关系。他想，他爱她。他也想救自己。  
烧灼成为习惯之后就不再是烧灼了：那些烙印已成了他的文身。  
这些都是那通电话和那个新闻之前的事情。  
  
烟灰缸中一柱孤单的烟气在飘逸，化在早春午后颓废的阳光里。他又新拆了一盒烟，敲一敲，点上，吐出一个逐渐散开的圆圈。  
Liv早些时候给他打电话。他们也很久没有见面了。  
你好，Viggo。Liv的声音一如既往的温柔。抱歉打扰你。你好吗？  
我很好。怎么会打扰呢？他努力让自己听起来像至少睡了好觉。Liv，你知道，我很想你，而你听起来就像不认识我一样。  
我也想你。她好像不出声地笑了一下，他能从听筒想象她的表情。  
但她的声音旋即变得焦虑起来。  
其实我打给你是为了Orlando……Viggo，你知道Orlando最近怎么样吗？  
我只知道他离婚了。  
我以为你知道的会比我更多。她叹了一口气。我昨天打电话给他，他好像喝醉了在狂欢，我问他什么他都说，好得不得了，不需要担心。  
……Viggo，你要知道，他才结婚三年就离婚了，肯定受了不小的打击。  
他沉默地咬着滤嘴，深吸一口，火星在手指边燃起又熄灭。  
……我听说，他和Miranda经常争吵，还喝很多酒……  
……我最近看到他的一个采访，看上去状态很不好。  
……不管怎么说，我很希望你能找他聊一聊，我知道他很爱你，他会听你说话的。  
……你能答应我吗，Viggo？  
好的。他有些痛苦地闭上眼。Liv，你放心。  
……你知道，我比你想的还要希望他幸福。  
  
五月是伦敦多雨凉爽的时节，他几乎一下飞机就嗅到那种潮湿的气息。  
他来这里参加《亡命地中海》的首映。他已经折磨了自己一段时间才下定了决心决定在这儿打电话给Orlando。在这里或许最合适，这是Orlando熟悉的地方。  
他不想贸然地打过去，于是发邮件问他方便的时间。发送完毕，又觉得自己多此一举。隔了仅仅半个小时就收到了回复：  
Mortensen先生：  
我星期四没有安排。我在伦敦。  
O.B.  
  
他们在同一个城市。  
他给自己腾出整整一天的时间。因为他甚至不确定，自己是否需要去哪里喝点东西来拨出那个号码。他们在同一个城市，在这个曾经并不那么愉快地告别的地方，这个雨从来没有真正停过的地方。这给他一种恍惚感，好像一切回到了那个雨夜，他还有选择，他还可以改变，他还有机会在生命里为自己留下些什么。然而，他们分别后已有五年过去，相识的十几年更是转瞬而逝。他不敢去想，如果能见到他，他见到的还会是那个小子吗？他身上现在是怎样的气息？他们还会拥抱吗？是否已经无可挽回地回不到从前……  
星期四，飘着极细小的雨滴，几乎感觉不到，但衣服外层如氤氲着水汽一样潮湿。他顺着泰晤士河边走下去。和他一样在散步的人不多，零星只有几个几个学生模样的人和老人。偶尔遇见大群的鸽子，白的，灰的与青白色相间的，有的在地上安静地啄食，有些像约好了似的，忽地扑棱棱飞起来，落在石椅上和卖鸽食的小木屋上。阴云迭起的天空下，河岸边的商业区和零散的小店都还没有醒来，贩售着他们的落寞。向前方，可以远远看见薄雾中的伦敦眼，孤单地矗立在河边；回头则可以发现威斯敏斯特宫静默的耸峙，那么华丽而庞大，又显得那么朦胧。  
Orlando曾经不止一次地提到，他将来会带Viggo一起好好逛一逛伦敦，就他们两个人。他们会看遍这座城市所有的建筑和风景，去泰晤士河上坐船，去大大小小的博物馆和美术馆，去无数藏着优秀调酒师的酒吧，去所有那些他想与Viggo分享的迷人的小书店和杂货铺。他还会带他回肯特郡坎特伯雷他的家里，见见他的母亲。他说这些的时候两眼放光，会情不自禁地傻笑，然后使劲在Viggo背上敲一下，问他为什么不可以明天就动身。  
Viggo举起相机，把河岸的风情纳入这个小小的装置之中。视野里没有人，只有一些间或飞过天空的鸟儿。  
他坐下来。  
  
喂，Viggo，是你吗？  
是的，是我。  
听筒那边的声音比他印象中要低沉，有点沙哑。  
我打给你是想……你是不是一切都好？  
我挺好的。你呢？你好吗？  
我也挺好。  
他想说一句，我很想你，就像跟Liv那样，但说不出口。  
……我听说你离婚了。  
是的。  
你想跟我聊聊吗？  
嗯。  
传来打火机的声音，接着是轻轻的吐气。  
我希望你能跟我讲讲。  
我其实……不是很好。对不起。  
对不起。  
不，你知道的，我永远都会愿意跟你说的。  
我明白。  
……你想了解为什么，对吗？你知道，她……做了一些事情……  
Orlando说了关于Miranda的事情，关于他和她无法再坦诚相待。他认为她不诚实，而她指责他不够投入。他似乎一边讲一边在抽烟，嗓音显得低落而平静。  
河面上，两只大的天鹅带着一只小天鹅，正在游向另一侧的河岸。  
Viggo没有插嘴，只在他偶尔停下来的时候给出简短的回应。他有些担心会听他说到关于Viggo自己，与他要讲的事情有任何关系。但是没有。到最后，Orlando沉默好一会儿说：  
……所以，大概就是这样。你知道，我经常感觉很孤独。  
想想看，Viggo开口道，你做出了决定，你要继续好好走下去。所有这些会过去的。你还年轻。  
像所有的过去那样过去？  
像所有的过去那样过去。  
我没那么年轻了。  
你会一直很年轻的。  
他知道自己说了句蠢话。  
……你还有个儿子，至少你有许多可以回忆和憧憬的。  
你看见过Flynn？  
是的，很可爱的孩子，长得很像你。  
谢谢。他的声调提高了一些。  
……  
Orlando？  
Viggo。  
我在伦敦。  
我知道。  
又有一群鸟飞过Viggo面前的水面，投下深色的影子，逐渐向远处移动，越来越小。  
他听不出来Orlando的表情。  
我们可以见面吗？  
你知道，Orlando飞快地说，我接受各种各样的采访，我总是会提到你，不知道为什么，他们总是问起。  
我们可以见面吗？  
我想最好不要。  
为什么？我一整天都有空。  
因为你有女朋友。你知道为什么。  
我们不能以朋友的身份见面么？  
不行。不要私下见面。我还做不到。  
好。  
一切都很安静，似乎比刚刚来的时候还要安静，马路上车流的喧嚣几乎不可闻。淙淙的水声，拍打岸边的声响。他甚至可以听见听筒那边偶然响起的鸟鸣。  
他长舒了一口气，在同一时间感受到失落，和宽慰。  
谢谢你打给我，我很感激。你要我好起来，我会好的，只是需要时间。  
我知道你会的。  
谢谢。  
Orlando，  
他突然发现还有很多话要说，但是可能没有机会了。他听见，自己的声音中有一块飞速下坠的陨石。  
……外面天有点凉，要是出门记得加件外套。不要喝太多酒。  
……照顾好自己。我希望你好好的。  
……对不起，我是不是很啰嗦？  
Viggo，老家伙，这一直是事实。  
头一次地，他似乎在笑，Viggo一瞬间瞥见那个猫头鹰眸子里闪动的光彩。  
……Viggo，你知道吗？我正坐在泰晤士河边。这里很美，虽然比不上晴天的时候。你要是有时间，可以来这里走走。  
……希望你在伦敦玩得开心。


	14. Envelope

十四 信封  
他披了一件厚羊毛衫，走到露台上坐了一会。露台面向西边，远处有一个小村落，积雪的房屋错落有致地排布在其中。过了村落，原野一直延伸到天边。向北，一片小湖泊上覆盖着灰白色薄薄的冰层，几乎与湖岸连成一片。大地显得衢静无声。露台是这座房子里他最为钟意的地方，不过近来他并不怎么来这里，沙发和小茶几积了薄薄的一层灰。曾经他与来访的客人坐在露台上喝酒、吃甜点，过去的那些春天和夏天他常常在这儿作画和写诗，尤其是在日落时分，西方的地平线被玫红色的晚霞染红的时刻。  
门铃响起。他回到房间，打开对讲机。  
Mortensen先生，您收到一封信。本区邮递员的声音。从，呃……英国来的。  
谢谢，Jack，我知道了。祝日安。  
他估摸着是前两天收到的画具的收据。这个房子虽然居在偏僻的乡野，运输还算通达，订购的货物和信每天有人送。不过，知道这个地址的人不多，写信的人也越来越少，所以信件大多只是一些商业机构的收据或者回函。他本人近年已不怎么用手机上的通讯软件，最多偶尔看看邮箱，与家人和朋友会直接打电话或发短信。可能是他开始怀旧，或恢复了几分浪漫主义的情调，他越来越喜欢动手写信了，无论是寄贺卡或者送礼物。这当然会给收信的人带来不便，尤其是偶然遇到罢工的情况。有一次他突发奇想在新年的时候给Ariadna寄了一张她会喜欢的老古董唱片，然后开始等待一封可能的回信。（他们还维持着老朋友的关系；Ariadna已经结婚了）在他快忘记这件事的时候，她打电话告诉他：唱片收到了，非常感谢，不过对于情人节礼物来说，用不着这么浪漫。  
好几年前住在马德里的时候，他曾有一段时间因为一个公益项目的缘故与两个亚洲山村里的孩子通信。那时，他刚好在为了一个摄影集的付梓和展览忙碌，为了场地和展品的最终确定，每天与助理与其他的负责人敲定各种事项，解决各种麻烦。再之前，为《陨落》奔忙许久，对诸多采访邀约应接不暇，必须要平静地忍受那些重复率很高的问题（比如：Viggo，您第一次当导演是怎样的感受呢？）。这些使他非常疲惫，感到有时候为了艺术的目的要做出与艺术无关的牺牲实在太多，而兼任一个电影的导演和编剧、制片人和演员尤其如此。当然他不是觉得艺术不应该接地气，只是太多时候，人被困在一个局面里，兜着圈子就忘记了最初要往哪里走，或者由于现实的原因必须先向起点的方向折回。  
奇怪的是，尽管这个公益项目的附加活动事实上是被塞进了他的日程表里，他却发现自己乐在其中，得到一些罕见的安慰甚至灵感。他本来就很喜欢孩子。Henry目前没有儿女，因此比起同龄人，他也就没有当一个祖父的乐趣。在拍电影或平时遇到的孩子都把他当成Aragorn，非常恭敬、然而疏远地对待他。他总觉得，年纪太小的时候就在荧幕前学着长大，让孩子变得不像孩子了。  
缅甸的那两个孩子，他素未谋面，只看过一张相片。他们的通信能让他回忆起Henry小的时候，或自己还是孩子的时候，那些属于孩子的东西，久被成人生活遗忘的东西。他为他们写一些诗，用他能想出来的最简练和美丽的英语，信里还会附上他在不同国家拍摄的风景照。那些孩子的回信里偶尔会问他是干什么的，那些照片里是什么地方，更多的则是记录他们玩了什么游戏，吃了什么东西，老师有没有发脾气。歪歪扭扭的字迹，有的句子成分颠倒过来，让他琢磨很久。助理提出帮他处理这些信，他知道所谓的处理就是打印几份工工整整的官腔文字，一模一样地塞进每个信封。他拒绝了。后来那个基金会联系他说，他们不再关注缅甸的那个地区。再后来一次他寄的信被退回了，往后，就失去了联系。  
打开邮箱的时候，他感到很惊讶，因为那个信封是粉红色的，看上去很梦幻，很“英国”。这封信摸起来鼓鼓囊囊的装了什么东西，信封的边角看上去颇受了一些周折，但还是完整的。正面一些笨拙的笔迹，几乎让他以为来自于缅甸的某个小小的笔友——不过当然不是，那些字母笔画更加圆润，而且那是一个陌生的名字：Estelle。寄信人的地址没有写得很详细，能看得出是英国肯特郡的某地。至于收信者，信封的右下角非常清晰地写着这座住宅的地址，甚至精确到了“Viggo Mortensen，时常坐在二楼书房的那位先生”。所有手写的字都是小小的，让人觉得是一个小姑娘。  
这会是谁的恶作剧呢？还是一个对他这么了解的人。他几乎可以肯定，邮递员Jack在通知他的时候肯定会想，这个老头子一定有个英国情人。  
他好像真的拿着一份情书一般回到书房，心情有点轻微的激动。用拆信刀仔细的割开边缘，粉红色的信封里掉出来一个小小的裹得很严实的纸包。他拿起那张同样是粉色，但颜色稍微浅了一些的信笺。手写的内容，字体和信封上一样是小小的，边角用油画棒画了一些彩色的图案。

亲爱的Mortensen先生  
嗨！  
我叫Estelle。我今年九岁了。  
我正在奶奶家里给你写信。这里很冷，希望你那边好些。  
Mortensen先生，你有没有看见过真的美人鱼呢？  
（爸爸让我不要问，还说我很幼稚）  
对了，不知道你有没有看到两张照片，是哥哥和我。照片也在信封里。  
还有一个小礼物送给你，别忘了。我就先不告诉你了！  
祝好！  
你的，  
Estelle  
P.S. 爸爸说那个礼物本来就是你的   
P.P.S Henry叔叔的吻  
  
照片上，一个娃娃脸的大男孩正在兴高采烈地大笑，黑眼睛，卷头发。他搂着一个模样甜美的金发小姑娘，两人坐在一片葱翠的草地上，背后的蓝天像洗过一样干净。  
虽然已经可以料想，但是……  
纸包里躺着一片小小的银蕨叶，就像他第一次看见的时候，在那个天鹅绒衬底上的样子。叶子在他干皱的手心里，纤细地闪着柔光，每一个小瓣都那么清晰地排列着。叶梢处微微卷起，与他记忆里分毫不差。仿佛它在呼吸一样。


	15. Time

十五 时间  
在整个记者采访区的人流中，混杂着各种各样的香水味和体味，高脚杯里飘出的醇类物的甜香，不同质地的手臂皮肤，一丛丛如瀑布般泄下来的长发，黑色绿色蓝色的各色的裙摆，项链、耳环、戒指的叮当作响，昏暗的灯光中不时闪现着女人男人和这样那样的人们面孔的反光。  
他们互相找到对方。生疏地尝试拥抱，。  
他知道，自己的脸上今天完全没有涂抹任何东西，显出那些原本遍布的年月蚀刻的痕迹。自然，也没有刻意地打理那些银灰色的头发。  
他仔细凝视Orlando。  
Orlando俨然是一位成熟的中年人了。他依然很英俊，但与从前的英俊不一样。穿了一身稳重的深蓝色西装，和同色的波点衬衫。眉梢抬起，咧开嘴，不是大笑。黑头发全都向后梳得整齐。他的脸色是一种略显油腻的粗糙和红润，面部肌肉变得松弛，眼睛下面有深深的皱褶。他的额上、眼角和鼻子两侧有许多细细的皱纹，而那对深黑色的眸子在昏暗的光照下并不很清亮。  
他的左手扶着Viggo的腰，右手放在他肩上。不知为什么，在短暂地与Viggo对视之后，他的视线朝向别的方向，不再看他。有什么东西他不想让Viggo看到，似乎是抑制的笑意。  
又或许是一些别的什么。  
你好，Orlando。  
晚上好，Viggo。  
好久不见。  
好久不见。  
有人在拍照。  
短暂地寒暄两句，接着他们同时放开对方的手臂或肩膀。  
再见。  
  
再见的意思往往是，不知何时再见。那个采访区的遇见甚至是分别之后的第一次。之后，他们不再失去联系，也不再更近一步。  
年复一年。  
Orlando和Miranda抚养他们的儿子长大，两人没有彻底破裂，甚至关系比婚姻之中还要好些。无论他们对对方有怎样的不满或无法坦诚相待的过去，似乎那个枷锁或者束缚是很大的原因。就像很多离婚的夫妻，决裂的朋友，战争的国家一样，人们虽然给自己设置了无数的规则和机制，然而更多时候他们要的是他们要的东西，而不是由于需要而生成的副产品。Orlando和Miranda不要这段婚姻了，便离开。但婚姻之外的东西，比如他们与儿子的联结，不会阻止他们做他们要做的事。  
后来，Orlando又遇见了Katy。他与她订婚，完婚，生了一个女儿。在婚后一年半的时候，他再一次离婚。故事依然是从前的故事。只是这次，Orlando早已不是从前的Orlando了，彼时他已经年长于在他最初遇到Viggo时候Viggo的年纪。在这些事物变迁之中，他似乎逐渐熟稔于世界的规则，不管这些规则在他二十来岁的时候显得多么遥远和怪异。没有人能知道熟稔的代价是什么。青春年少，或天真无邪？不管怎样，过去的东西就像烟雾像影子，抓不到也摸不着，而人，总是在时间里被驱使着向前的动物。涂在纸页的痕迹不可能消失，时间的雕刻无论是好是坏都不可能泯灭。  
再之后，Orlando没有结婚。一个儿子和一个女儿，他有孩子的事情要照料，他有自己的需要去满足，但他不再踏进婚姻。又或许，他在未来的某一天还是会结婚，没有人能知道，他就像所有人一样，也不知道。懵懂于一些事情，熟练于其他事情，他的时间和所有人的时间皆如此划过，没有哪一刻得以知悉事物全部的真相。  
在接近五十岁的时候，由于出色地演绎一个跨性别者，Orlando获得了奥斯卡最佳男主角。这是一个很多人，甚至比他年长的人梦寐以求的事情。全世界的镜头前面，他显出激动而不夸张的沉稳的气度。他感谢了导演和同事，他的孩子，当然还有Viggo。在他致辞的时候，Viggo在电视直播里看见Orlando已显得分外沧桑的面孔，神态中含着自信，和成熟带来的冷淡，只有在偶尔他眨眨眼的时候，才能看出一点往日的样子。他看到他在接受采访和合影，看见他的孩子，一个已经长成了半大小子，一个尚很年幼。他非常自然地打了一个电话祝贺Orlando，Orlando在前些年他得到提名的时候也问候过他。除此之外，他们的通话记录会在剧组聚会、圣诞等时候出现，或许一年中有一次两次。再有就是那次横跨大洋的传染病流行的时候，Orlando问他是不是一切都好。  
年再复年。  
这些年里大部分的时候，他甚至不知道自己还有没有在怀念。他终于能够理解为什么当时Orlando希望他们在伦敦不要见面。事实上，他们再也没有单独见面过。他有时会问自己，当年Orlando说的那句“我做不到”是不是已经成为过去，他和他是否已经可以真正做到了。但他也只仅仅问过自己，因为自那之后，他们不再刻意回避同时出现，逐渐变得顺其自然，这个问题失去了它的意义。过去了，或者没有，两个人也不再可能会向对方提出这样的请求。Viggo一直与Ariadna相处了十几年，Orlando则在他自己的分分合合之中徘徊。在参加聚会或活动的时候遇见，他们会握手，拥抱，而不是亲吻。也许他们都想过，一个所谓普通朋友的关系是怎样的关系，然而对他们来说这件事没有这么简单。不是说成为朋友就可以真的只做朋友。来自过去的牵绊无时无刻不在他们的关系周围萦绕。在Viggo与他头几次的偶遇之后，他还会反复地回想那些相遇的细节。到后来，这种遇见不再成为一种令人心碎的惊喜，而是淡入了他的生活之中，也就是包含了所有一切他拥有或不再拥有的事物的生活。他经不起那些回想，尤其是要度过所有间隔了它们的日日夜夜之时。有多少人能够忍受真正意义上在时间之中凝视自己和感情呢？人总是爱这个世界，人总会爱很多东西，但如果说所有的爱都是有所保留，那么这个保留其实就是他们自身所处的那个空间和时间。这是没有人可以超越或者拥有的。  
他在潜意识里已经封存起一些东西，有人叫它“记忆”，有人叫它“当时”，有人说像老酒，有人说似美玉。在他来说，那是一个花园，他把它锁死在对于纯粹的记忆之中，决意不会轻易地打开它的门，也不再走进去。因为他知道，自己的视线会亵渎它——无论那个花园里是落叶凋敝，残花枯萎；或者一如当年的情景，叶茂枝繁，玫瑰盛放，银蕨映月，犹如仙境的美景。若他走进了自己的花园，窥见了它，就等同于毁灭了它，就必定会落入某种结局，而结局，无非是悲剧或悲剧。那么多的人追求一个结局，有多少得到了一个喜剧？归根结底他想明白，如果当一件事没有结局才是最好，那么他宁愿不要它。  
他在这些年月里，训练自己的品性和意志，仅仅为了它本身的目的。他从很久以前开始就已经不再年轻，但他仍然不断地追求，不断向世界的边角探索，用他能做的一切事情来品尝人生剩余给他的可能和所有生命的况味。他努力去做热爱的事情，他必须这么做，因为这也是他曾经对别人所说。世界或许不那么好，至少它很大。如果某一个处所不是最终那个可以让人安心的所在，它还提供了替代的可能。可以替代的东西太多了，几乎一切都可以被另一些超越，不可替代的存在早已经被埋在深深的海底。  
他寻找，但并不是为了找到自己，也不再抱有这样的幻想。他单纯地想生活，不管是为了谁。


	16. Welcome

十六 迎接  
他把银蕨叶别在胸口，复又取下，最终把它放到卧室床上的枕边。他挪回到自己的摇椅上，重新在视野里找寻那个雪山的模样。外面的天空变暗了。他听不见风声，只能在一片安静中看到草野上的树影，整片树冠都在剧烈地抖动，形成一片模糊的灰绿色图形。雪山顶在青色的天与灰蓝色的流云环绕下，近乎融入了背景中，看不见了。接着，那片银蕨叶和信回到他脑中。  
一时他不知从何想起。  
他也说不清自己到底想到了什么，无论是什么都是他在依然健康的日子里不曾想过的。有时他会希望自己在一个悬崖中落下，或是被野兽吞食，这些方式是自然而壮美的，但他不应该希冀这种幸运，因为他有另一种理智的本性。生病是他最不喜欢的事情，而他在一个不到人均寿命的年纪遭受这种痛苦。他不再有机会去追寻，按照他的本性。他似乎明白了自己对父亲性情的遗传，而这种特质正在耗竭他的精神生命，尤其是当安静迫使他思考过去。力气衰减不是年老的标志，怀旧才是，在他身上这种因果是反的。他作为演员的一生，作为一个艺术实践者，作为父亲，作为伴侣，作为一个有限的世界的个体。这安静闭塞了他的往日习惯的快速意识流淌，让他把一个梦做上十遍百遍以至成为困境，让他从他自认为适合他的生活退下，看到一些只有向更久远的过去反省才能观照的东西。他看的那样重要的人和事，一度在时间里逝去，却一定在回忆中会慢慢回来。就像某一天，河水曾经卷的一只鞋子又漂回到自己的跟前，你不敢伸手去拿，又忍不住痴痴地看它。  
有时他会思索他作为一个演员的意义。作为一个职业下的存在，演员的生命似乎是荒谬的，他们是幕后看不见面孔的人，把一部分的自己留在几个小时的更加恒久的世界中。在那些所有的可能世界里，他们度过完全的一生，展示了它的全貌，即使是以想象的方式。在观者眼中，他们是具有千百种样貌的神秘过客，用身体的演绎赢得惊讶和感动，因而永远地留在那里，留在影像之中和回忆里。演员是真正有创造性的，他们以特殊的方式延展普通人的生命，实际上自己却面临着被困在一个其他世界的危险。他热爱这种延长生命的形式，感激自己作为一个演员的天分，而他却受到了这种危险的袭击。或许演员的职业素质就应该包括一种身体和理智的天然分裂，对于那些无法分裂的人，就不应该成为演员。他有清晰的理智，然而他的理智植根于感性里，从美的经验之中萃取，他是无法分裂的人。否则，会少去很多自我的怀疑与折磨。伤口总是会痊愈的，但心并不会总是。  
他凝视着那个已看不出边界的山顶的轮廓，然后逐渐落进那个梦里。  
  
……一片朦胧的远山，近旁是靠水边的林地，天空是淡紫红色，云像洇出的车辙的痕迹隐约移动。他在林地穿行，老树新枝喷吐着芳香的气息，用泥土供养的大地悄声细语。有一种不同寻常的气味，让他想到阳光下的新鲜草莓，在刚刚成熟的时候近乎透明的质感。他的周围有细碎的光点在静谧地飘落，不是花瓣，比花瓣更细小更有光亮，他伸手想要去触碰。  
而那些光点飞向一个远方的人影。  
他向那边奔跑过去。  
他的脚步灵活迅捷，踏在那些柔软的落叶上，身轻如燕地弹起。  
他已经失去了所有的思考，只是知道他必须要去那里。  
那个人影逐渐逐渐地靠近……  
  
倏忽惊醒。  
是门铃在响。  
Viggo？


End file.
